Childhood ruined
by CannedCan
Summary: Lincoln realizes that his dreams were unrealistic and useless. Will he be able to back to his childhood? No mature content, don't worry.
1. Complaint Accepted

**I'd like to see his family caring for Lincoln in realistic way, so here it is.**

 **S** **orry for bad English.**

 **I rewrited it so that the story can be more persuading.**

* * *

"Don't you remember this costume?" Lincoln said, tying his blue cloak.

"That's right! It's another time for Ace Savvy comic book convention! Whoo!" He shouted in joy. He was wearing Ace Savvy costume again. And then he started packing things, and looked for some money in his pocket.

"Last time I missed it for some reason, but I won't miss it today." He said, remembering the last time, when he was grounded for taking the blame of Lucy. "And I aslo told Lucy."

Soon he finished packing his stuffs, and hung his blue bag around his shoulder. And he stepped to leave for the hallway. He opened the door to the hallway. There were 10 sisters, as it always did. But one thing they didn't used to do, was they were all looking at him.

"When I see this costume, it always makes me laugh." Lori laughed.

"Yeah. This never gets dull." Lynn also said. And everyone laughed at him.

"Whatever. I'll just go get some snacks to eat in the van." Then Lincoln left for kitchen. He grabbed a box of cookie in the kitchen drawer. And then he was going to the upstairs again.

But a voice interrupted him. "Lincoln, take out the trash!" His mother, Rita shouted. It was his job to take out the trash. But Lincoln expected that, as a man with the plan.

"Mom, I already did all my sister's room!" He spoke confidently.

"Well, you didn't do the living room." She said. The boy just noticed, the trash bin in the living room was full of garbage, almost over the limit. It was the only thing he haven't expected in his plan. He sighed, and went to get his bag.

He put his snack on the table, and collected the disgusting garbage in the bin. Then he went out to take out them. He put the bag into the large can, and everything was done.

"Ooh, look at that nerd!" Someone shouted, on the street. It was a black-haired boy. Lincoln just tried to ignore.

"Dude, I'm speaking to you! White hair!" He shouted again. Lincoln started to get annoyed.

"I know. So what?" Lincoln answered.

"I didn't know someone was still into that childish comics." The boy said.

"Hey, don't say Ace Savvy like that!"

"And just look at your costume. Old blue towel, red handkerchief, are you the 'environment protector' hero?" He laughed. Lincoln just realized, that he was still wearing the costume. "Or should I say, Ace Recycler?"

"It's just-"

"Oh, I get it now." The boy said sarcastically. "Cause no one's gonna want to waste money on such a lame thing." He spoke.

"Just get off!" Lincoln shouted. He growled out of anger, especially when he mentioned 'no one', because that implies his family. No one can talk about his best, caring family like that.

The boy laughed, and just walked away. Lincoln thought, great event always accompanies bad things. And this was one of them, making him feel not that good. He even thought of not going to the convention.

"Let's just go to the convention." He said to himself. "Forget about that, Linc." He couldn't be depressed, having the best convention around the corner. However, it still lingered in his brain. He just came inside to finish his things. He grabbed the snack once again, and stepped on the stair to go to the second floor.

Then he heard, the 10 sisters' talking without him. Soon, he could recognize a word 'Lincoln', said by Lisa. He decided to overhear them, as he wanted to know how his sisters would think of him, especially that day.

"I can't believe that he's actually still believing that kind of stuff. Ghost hunter? Video game tester? Hero? Unrealistic." Lisa said, rolling her eyes. It was her first sentence, for Lincoln. He was shocked, that he almost shouted out a word. He tried to hear them silently, as it was their real evaluation for him. But it was too bad.

Lincoln thought to comfort himself, sure she can evaluate him like that. Because she doesn't believe any non-science. Unfortunately, the conversation continued.

"Yeah. And that's not actually even 'job'. Does he think he can really make money with that?" Lori spoke, chatting on her phone.

"When will he move out of that kind of dumb stuff? Exercising is way better." Lynn said, tossing balls by herself.

"And it's not also scientifically correct." Lisa added.

"And yeah. Maybe, he's too sort of... Childish." Even Leni spoke.

"He's lame. Well but thanks to that, he always brings us joy." Lori spoke, and everyone laughed again.

Lincoln overheard all of these. The words pierced through his heart sharply, not like usual. Was it because of the happening before? He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that his sister was actually hating his useless, unrealistic activities. He had nothing to say, as he knew they were true. Even tears tried to get in his eyes. He worried if Bun-Bun would listen to them.

He just went into his room, without a word. The sisters all became silent when Lincoln came upstairs, as if nothing happened. He closed the door. Then he changed his clothes back to normal, and lied on the bed. Soon, Lori came in.

"Lincoln, Hurry! Everyone's ready." she said. "And if you don't come right now, you won't be able to go to that Ace Savvy or whatever like that."

"Nope. I changed my mind." He replied with depressed voice.

"Really? Won't you regret that?" Lori asked, as she knew it was one of Lincoln's favorite comics.

"No, nothing. Just feeling not good." He responded. Lori just closed the door and went out.

That night, everyone except Lincoln was playing in the living room. Lori on her phone, Lynn with her sports and everyone like that, as usual. Then Leni noticed something shiny in the trash bin.

"Guys, isn't that Lincoln's figure?" Leni asked.

"Yeah. Guess who did this?" Lynn said, looking at Leni suspiciously.

"This wasn't me this time. I promise! Lily, did you do that?"

"Poo-poo." Lily babbled.

"Guess she is innocent, but not with the smells." Luan chuckled, holding her nose.

"It's Lincoln's turn. Luan, bring her to Lincoln. He's maybe playing games." Lori said.

Luan walked to Lincoln's room with Lily. She knocked the door, and walked into his room.

"Lincoln, it's your turn to-" Luan was shocked at what she saw. Lincoln was throwing away his comic books into trash can, which was already filled with many costumes and figures. One comic was even ripped into pieces. And his desk was clean and empty, except his stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun.

"Lincoln? What are you doing?" Luan concerned.

"Just doing some cleans. Oh, it's my turn to change her diaper." Lincoln said casually.

"But don't you think you put some wrong items in the can?"

"No. I'm just trying to be useful, and this is the first step." Lincoln replied, while changing Lily's daper. "Like everything's start is dumping old things."

"This one was your favorite!" Luan asked, looking at a figure from the trash can.

"Yup, it used to be, when I was dumb. But I know now. This has no use." Lincoln said, as he threw away another comic book into the trash can.

Luan went downstairs, and shouted.

"Lincoln's acting weird!"

"Yeah, he always does." Lori said.

"No, he's throwing away all his comic books and costumes!" Luan continued. Everyone gasped. They seemed to be little surprised.

"Did he just heard what we talked?" Lucy spoke.

"Nah. He's probably just exhausted." Lola just said, looking on her mirror.

"Yeah. I once suddenly became bored of sports, so I sold all of my balls." Lynn said on the sofa. "But one day later I couldn't bear it, so I returned to sports. And I had to buy them all again, expensively."

"He'll be fine. Let's just don't throw away them, just in case he looks for that lame things again." Lori said casually, and continued looking on her phone.

The next day, Lynn went out for her game with her baseball cap and bat. She waited for the bus to arrive. Then, she heard a hammering sound. Lincoln was putting a sign on the yard, spelling 'garage sale'.

"Garage sale? I thought we did that last month." She asked.

"No... I'm doing this personally to clean up. and I can also get money." Them he put out some DVDs, figures, and comics.

"Star Groopers? King of the Ring? These were your favorites! Are you sick?" Lynn shocked. But Lincoln kept silence.

"Hey, are you selling this?" One boy came by. he stared at many DVDs.

"Yeah. $2 for each." Lincoln replied.

"Oh. I'd like these two. Thanks. What a fortune!" He grabbed two DVDs and left 4 dollars. Then he left.

"Are you serious now? Won't you regret that?" Lynn asked anxiously.

"Serious or what? Do you think I still believe these non-scentific stuffs?" Lincoln answered seriously. "This is impossible. And thus it's useless. I won't waste anymore." He spoke, almost overwhelming Lynn. She haven't heard her brother saying that seriously. Lynn just had to leave.

* * *

Some days later, Lincoln came back home from school. He was carrying a shiny queen-shaped thing. He opened the door, and came inside.

"Mom, I won the chess tournament." He said soulessly.

"Really? Congratulations." Mom answered, while doing the dishes.

"And I also got certification for getting highest score in school." He said, as showing a blue marked paper from his bag.

"Great job. Now you're truely interested in study! I'm proud of you." Rita said, impressed at her only son.

"Definitely." He said, but his face didn't seem like a number one's face. He just went to trophy case, and opened the window.

"I see you've won your first official gold-plated symbol of winning." Someone appeared next to Lincoln. It was the smartest child in his family- Lisa.

"Yeah, I won a trophy." He answered casually.

"But your face looks lack of serotonin. it means-"

"I know. I don't look happy, but I should be useful in this way." He replied, and put the trophy and certification inside, along with home-made trophy that has been there.

"Kids, dinner!" Lynn Sr shouted. Everyone rushed to kitchen. There were pizzas there, oddly.

"Father, I think we were supposed to have Turkey loaf on Thesdays." Lori asked.

"Today is special. Lincoln just won the chess tournament! So I prepared his favorite food." Lynn Sr. shouted in joy.

"And he got the highest score in school! Everyone, cheers for Lincoln!" Rita said.

"Lincoln! Lincoln!" Everyone cheered. Lincoln just came, and was a little surprised to find out pizza. He smiled a bit.

"Well, thanks. This is the only way I can be useful." He said. Everyone got a little confused. but soon, they forgot about it and started to enjoy pizza.

That night, everyone was doing their own things. Lori was doing her math homework by herself, since the test was near. She walked along the hallway to her room.

"Lori, you forgot integral constant C."

"Thanks, Lisa- wait, Lincoln? How did you know?" Lori asked, surprised.

"That's just easy." He replied. Then he just walked away.

"Brother, I require assistance." Lisa opened door. Lincoln was playing games, but seemed bored.

"What is it?"

"I need someone to witness my experiment. I gurantee it won't be dangerous." She said

"...I say why not." Then he headed to Lisa's room with her. The room was filled with black boards full of formulas and lab things, as usual. But the new thing was a giant glass sphere in the center of the room.

"And let the experiment begin!" Lisa then pushed down the lever. The sparks were made in a glass, but nothing happened.

"Gah! Again? Why I can't do anything without mistakes..." She groaned.

"Wait, this is the formula you used?" Lincoln asked, looking on a board.

"Yeah. Is there a calculation mistake?"

"No. But don't you need to use theory of relativity when handling near-light velocity objects?"

"W- God. Silly me." She paused, and punched her head. Then she erased all the formulas and rewrited them within a minute.

"Now let's get into it." And She pushed down the lever again, and some plasmas were made in the glass. Blue rays filled the glass like lightning, making zapping sounds.

"Good! I appreciate you brother." She complimented. "By the way, how did you know it?"

"Well, it's a student's thing to study." He just answered.

"Now, off to finish my boring game." Then he left for his room.

"Lincoln!" The twins called him. He could never be free in this house. He sighed, and turned. "So, what's up?" He said.

"Will you join my tea party?" The one with pink dress said.

"And my animals are gonna join it too!" Lana said. Frogs were on her shoulder, and a mouse climbed up Lincoln.

"Tea party is not helpful. Lola, just practice your dance more." He said, as he catched the mouse on him and returned it to Lana. "And Lana, first tame them." They walked away with disappointed face.

"Hey Linc." Lucy popped up and scared Lincoln.

"Any words that rhyme with damp?" She asked.

"Um... I think the problem is, you are not talented in poem. Do something useful, other than playing with words." He answered, then walked away.

"What..." She tried to talk, but he disappeared.

"He wasn't like this..." She said to herself. "What made him like that?" Lincoln was one of the person who cared for her the most. He used to help Lucy with her personal problems. But how, could that caring Lincoln change like this? She wondered, staring at Lincoln.

Meanwhile, Lincoln finally got to the door of his room. He opened it, but a thought came into his mind. He turned around.

"Did you enjoy pizza?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah, totally!" Leni said.

"I don't wanna agree this, but good job, Lincoln." said Lori. They weren't that nagative, fortunately.

"When I won beauty pageant, they bought me nothing. But why Lincoln?" Lola said agressively, probably for the revenge of rejecting her tea party. "Good, good."

"Okay." He went into his room with this single word. Them he closed the door, and started to think what they were meaning. Especially, Lola's. He would get over it normally, but he didn't. He couldn't ignore a single word.

"What does it mean why Lincoln?" He thought. "That means my winning was special. What makes they say that? Because they expected nothing, because..."

"Man." A drop of tear formed in his eyes. "This was not enough."


	2. Practical Job

**This is my second fiction and I'm not really good at writing, so hope you understand.**

•

2 weeks later.

He got more trophies from contests and chess games. Now his trophy case was almost as full as Lola's.

"Mom, I'm home." He said as he returned from school, with his eyes half closed. He looked somewhat sleepy, or annoyed.

"Back, sweetie? Any good news?" Rita asked, while doing her dishes.

"Not yet. Did you expected something?" He answered, still in dark tone.

"No.. Just keep up good work." She said.

Then Lincoln went upstairs, without a word. That time, all sisters gathered in front of the trophy case, which didn't have any left space anymore.

"Look at his trophy! He's threatening me!" Lola said anxiously, and continously looked at the mirror.

"How Lincoln got that smart?" Lori spoke.

"I must admit, he's becoming far more intelligent. Even though he won't catch me." Lisa added, checking her formula again obsessively.

"On the plus side, I like him being dark like me." Lucy spoke, popping and scaring everyone.

"Woah. That's not the plus side- wait, did you say he's dark?" Lori asked in confuse.

"He hasn't smiled once since two weeks ago we ate pizza." Lucy confirmed. Everyone realized that they couldn't remember when he smiled since then.

"Then maybe I can cheer him up!" Luan said in confidence, with Mr. Coconut on her hand.

"Ah-ah. That'll annoy him more."

"He needs outdoor sports!"

"No, it's because he haven't touched mud for a while!"

"Music may help him."

Everyone argued. Then, they heard Lincoln groaning on the upstairs. They sneaked and watched Lincoln, who was solving a math problem.

"Why this is so hard?! This problem is ridiculous! Ah, I just need some rest..." Then he lied on the bed, and picked up the game. but after a few games he threw up the game and just hugged bun-bun.

"I don't know how much I can take." He said to himself.

"But No one likes my silly, useless things. I should be in this way. Then everyone will be happy..." Tears began to form in his eyes. He hugged Bun-Bun tighter, and wiped the tear on his eyes. The sisters looked at him with worried face, even forgetting that they were sneaking.

"I can see you. I'm not as dumb as before." He said in depression. Then they came out.

"Lincoln, you don't have to throw away all things you like." Lori said first.

"Yeah, study is not all of you, bro." Luna tried to persuade him.

"And sorry for making fun of you." Leni said, her face in guilt.

"No, no. I'm not angry with you. This time I realized this is the best way I should be. I heard what you said to me before. That's all true. I was childish and silly. Now, I won't go back to dumb things like before." He spoke without even moving his eyebrows. Then he slammed the door. Everyone was kicked out of the room, and they didn't know what to say.

"I feel guilt, guys." Lynn said.

"Yeah, he'll be super gloomy and sad in no time." Luna spoke in worry.

"We can only hope." Lucy smiled ironically.

"Guys, we should act! We do have to care about Lincoln's happiness now." Lori said, then she used her hills as a gavel.

"Alright, operation bringing back Lincoln's childhood and happiness, into action." And everyone agreed.

"But we should tell our parents too." Lola asked.

"Yeah... Maybe they could help." Luan agreed. Then everyone ran to parents, who were in the kitchen.

"Dad, there's something wrong with Lincoln." Lori said to Lynn Sr.

"What, did he lost the tournament?" Lynn Sr asked anxiously.

"Then he lied to us because he thought we would be mad?" Rita said.

"No, listen. He is not actually happy, because he doesn't really want to do that kind of stuff. We told some terrible things to him then he thought he was useless before." Lori explained the situation. And everyone nodded in guilt.

"But... Studying is great. And I'm sure he's pretty talented at it. We don't really have to chang-"

"Boo." Before Lynn Sr could finish his speech, Lucy popped up and scared everyone.

"Do you want him to be. like. me?" Lucy spoke, as she moved towards her parents like threatening.

"Ok ok... I see the problem. but, what should we do?" Rita asked.

"This should be easy." Lori replied, looking at a comic on the side of newspaper.

Lincoln was in the living room, playing video game soulessly. Soon, Lori came in, with some comic books in her hand.

"Ah Lincoln, there you are. I bought some fresh Ace Savvy comics for you. Look at this character! He's so strong that he can lift a truck!" She said to Lincoln. He seemed to be interested.

"That's-! Unrealistic, how can a human lift a truck? It'll melt the muscles." But he punched his own head, then ignored the comics. Lori just dropped the book, then spole to upstairs.

"Plan A failed, B into action!"

As Lincoln went upstairs, the twins and Lucy appeared in the hallway. Lucy dressed as The Eight of Spades, Lola as The Queen of Diamonds, and Lana as The Royal Flush.

"Lincoln, can you play with us?" The twins begged with the most adorable eyes they could make.

"A, I'm not childish like you, and B, comics are not helpful in life and unrealistic. In your words, l-a-m-e." He didn't gave an interest. Then he walked away to his room.

"What I said. We should have disguised as vampires." Lucy spoke, looking at her brother leaving.

"Whatever. Lynn, plan C!" Lola shouted.

"Hey Linc. You wanna play video game with me?" Lynn knocked his room's door, with street fighters game on her hand.

"I say why not. A little play is also good." He agreed, and the two went to the living room and started playing game.

"Yeah! Lynn loud, 10 wins in a row!" She won another round, and danced to celebrate her victory. Lincoln was just watching. But suddenly, a ball was thrown, hitting her.

"Lynn, what are you doing? You're supposed to cheer him up, not defeating him!" Lori told her.

"Oh. Sorry. I was a little bit competitive." Lynn replied. And they played game again, then Lynn intended to lose all other games, though it was a little hard.

"Congratulations. You've w...w... won. You're really good at this game." She tried to admit it for Lincoln. He just turned off the game, and went upstairs.

"Thanks. But now I have to do my homework." Then he walked into his room.

"Alright, Leni! Plan D!" Lynn spoke to Leni.

"What is D for? diaper, dress, donation, or dress donation?" She asked.

"Ah. Just do what you'd like do for Lincoln." Lynn sighed.

"Oh, I got it." Then she walked to Lincoln's room, with a video tape on her hand.

"Hey Linc!" She opened the door. "Wanna watch a video?"

"Sure. what is it?" He asked. She turned on the video, and the orange shirt was seen.

"First, a man's mission to Mars! It would be amazing!"

A voice was heard in the video. It was Lincoln himself in his vlog. He freezed for a while at the video, but soon turned it off.

"P... please. I... I don't wanna remember my lame memory anymore." He confessed nervously. He shook his head, as if he was trying to erase his memory.

"But Linky, you should-"

"I said I don't want to!" He cried, and pushed Leni off. She was shocked, and just left his room. He just did it unconsciously, cause he felt something uneasy that he didn't know how to react.

"Poor Linky." She said, after all the plans failed. They've got nothing to do.

"We have to bring him back! before he outnumbers my- I mean, loses his happiness!" Lola shouted.

"So? Who said his costumes were lame?" Lynn said offensively.

"And you said it too." Lori intervened.

"I at least tried to persuade him!"

"Well, defeating his hope 11 times a row is counted as 'persuade'?"

"Man, at least that was better than Leni's plan." Lynn turned the arrow to Leni.

"Why? You said he needs to recover his dream!" Leni shouted. It was her best. She has never felt worried, but Lincoln's situation... It made her truly worried. She wanted him to recover his dream, and hang with her like normal. Before their arguing got worse, Lori stopped them.

"Guys, that can be the answer. We should find him alternative dream. That way Lincoln can be happy, and we do too." She announced.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered again.

"But, what he should be?" Luan asked, breaking the mood. The sisters thought a job for him, like for their father when he was doing the dishes which he didn't like. Though that turned out to be a phase of being a cook.

"He should be a rock star! He's talented in music!" Luna said, as she imagined the two having rock concert together. She started making lyrics.

"No. He should be a poet with me." Lucy spoke, imagining him in black clothes like her.

"The white. The black. And the meaningless gold." He said in Lucy's imagination. A smile was seen on her face.

"Poem's too boring. He should be a zookeeper!" Lana shouted.

"Dah. He should be a fashion designer." said Leni.

"All immature. He should be a professor like me." Lisa spoke.

"Can't we just try everything?" Luan asked, calming everybody. It looked like everyone agreed to the idea, unlike usual.

Then they finally united, to find a new dream for their brother. Or at least worked for the same goal.


	3. No Lincoln Inside, Please Leave

**the peak of Lincoln's anxiety. Clearly my masterpiece so far, though it's still unsatisfying.**

 **I'm going to redesign chapter 1 for more reasonable story. Wish good luck on me :(**

* * *

It was a fine day in Royal Woods, Michigun. But enjoying fine day is just a luxury for the only boy, and the second smartest child in the Loud house. Lincoln was sitting in front of the desk, fighting with math problems. Though it was way harder than his level, he needed to face it to keep him useful. He growled, and started to write down difficult equations with his pencil on his note.

Then, his purple wireless set made buzzy sound. Lincoln grabbed it, and he could hear a familiar sound through the set.

Lincoln put down the pencil. "Hey Clyde." He spoke to Clyde, his best friend.

"Hey buddy." Clyde said, in excited voice. "You know what? Whole new Ace Savvy series has been published! I can't wait to-"

"Sorry Clyde. I'm not reading those helpless comics anymore." said Lincoln, cutting his words.

"Huh, why? You don't like Ace Savvy anymore?" Clyde asked worriedly, as it was the first time that Lincoln showed this response. Clyde could notice the difference of his voice. Depressed, and hiding something.

"No. I just... I'm just trying to be useful. And there's no time for reading comics."

"I got it, but there's no need to rush. We're not dying tomorrow." Clyde said, truly concerning about Lincoln. "And besides, there's an old saying. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"I mean... You don't understand it." said Lincoln. "You could be useful at anytime, but I, I... Look at my siblings. They are all capable of doing something useful."

Clyde tried to say something, but Lincoln continued. "But what about me? I'm just cosplaying some dumb imaginary heroes, and have literally, nothing that could help my future career." He spoke. His face was getting red, for an unknown reason.

"Dude, that's too much exaggeration." Clyde answered. "I know they're all good at something, but you also have a lot of things that you are good at."

"For instance?" Lincoln asked, almost showing offense. He looked upset, but it was not from anger. Just maybe from frustration, that nobody could understand him, he thought. He couldn't describe his emotion clearly.

"Uh..." Clyde gasped for a moment, at Lincoln's a little offensive speech. He knew, Lincoln wouldn't say like that if he was normal. But, the situation was far worse. However Lincoln was, the best thing he could do now was saying something that could relieve Lincoln. It seemed easy, as he knew Lincoln's good side more than any others.

"There's a lot. You can play video game better than me... You're good at trapping ghosts..." He stuttered. Millions of better words were at the tip of his tongue, but strangely, he couldn't say them out of his mouth. Only a few clear sentences were made, mostly about their interests.

Lincoln cut his words. "So that's it. You do agree I'm good at only unrealistic things, right?" He spoke. His voice turned upset, as he firmly grabbed the wireless set, so hard that he felt some pain.

"I didn't say that. You're just-"

"Well, you might wanna say I 'was'. Because I'm going to. Be. Useful." Lincoln shouted. He had tears dwelling on his eyes. Clyde seemed to say something, but he just threw the wireless set to the hallway. He covered his note, and lied on the bed. He could think of nothing, other than his complicated mind. Why no one understands me? No, why no one, loves me?

"Lincoln? Lincoln?" Clyde asked, but the voice just spread through the hallway. Lincoln wasn't like him anymore. He got easily triggered, and his face never seemed to be happy, if not sad.

Clyde realized that the situation wasn't good. But he reminded Dr. Lopaz's advice, 'When someone is angry, try letting him by himself, and think about him." So, he decided to wait for a few hours.

Meanwhile, the siblings were preparing for the ideal job for their only boy. They have done it once, for the youngest child of Loud house, Lily. Though it ended to respect her own life interest.

But this time, the case was different. Lincoln just gave up all his dreams himself for the future, and none was left. And he said with his mouth, he would want practical, realistic job. It was the best chance to improve their brother's life, and get their teammate to work together.

"Right. I'll go first to see if he wants to be a musician." Luna said, tunning her guitar. "Or if he completely sucks, at least he can be my manager."

"What? He definitely wants to be a sportsman with me." Lynn said.

"Called sports, pronounced as torture? If I were Lincoln, I won't do that again." Lori muttered, slightly offending Lynn. "And besides, he would become business man working with me, when I become CEO."

"What in the world makes you say he's good at business?" Lynn spoke.

"That's right. His talent is not for business. I should go first to teach him how to be a professor." Lisa said, as she moved out a blackboard out of her room. "By the way, can anyone help me moving this blackboard?"

"Lame." said Lynn.

"Girls, don't you think that he has his own interests?" Their father, Lynn Senior appeared. It seemed that he just finished cooking. He spoke, concerning about his son.

"We know it, dad. But Lincoln-"

"He dumped all his former interests, himself. We're doing best for him." Luna spoke. "And besides, it would be good for both Lincoln and us if he gets similiar interests." She smiled.

"Or what if he didn't?" said Lynn Senior.

"Maybe we expected too much from him." Rita came and said. "Step back. I'll get back my honey." Then she went upstairs.

She stood in front of the only boy's room. Small, cramped, as he said. Little noise could be heard from inside, as his room always did, as the second quietest Loud. She held the cold knocker, and opened the door.

Inside the room was Lincoln, sitting on the chair. Now there were nothing in the room, other than loads of books, and his favorite doll, Bun-Bun. The desk was clear, no comics stacked on it.

Lincoln was playing video game on the chair, to forget about how his conversation between Clyde have ended. He wasn't really in a mood to study. Usually a piece of comic used to make him feel better, but he wasn't going to fall for that sweet tempt of unreality again. He was planning to study in the next few minutes.

But as soon as he heard her opening the door, he tried to hide the video game, only to make it fall down on the floor. Then he just covered his face with a book, out of embrassment.

"Doing some game, honey?" Rita asked kindly, smiling.

"Yeah... Sorry for that, ma'am." Lincoln replied.

"That's so awkward. Just call me mom. You're still a lovely kid." Rita said, rubbing his head. He felt a little better, as his mother accepted him.

"S... Sorry mom." Lincoln answered, still awkwardly. "I'll go back to study immediately." He opened the textbook.

"You don't have to do that. Just take a rest for a moment." Rita spoke, and got her arm on his shoulder. Lincoln decided to put down the book, and turned around to talk with his mother.

"You know... We were too harsh on you. We didn't respected your personal life, and thought you could do more."

But I know, you would be unhappy do that... I'm sorry for that." She apologized.

"It's really lucky for me to have such a nice kid like you." She spoke, and hugged Lincoln. The white haired boy smiled, for the first time. Seeing her son relaxed, Rita could finally ease. She released him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank... you." Lincoln said,

"Now, it's all about your dream. You know you're the best, Lincoln!" She spoke. Then she was about to leave the room. But all of a sudden, she could feel something pulling her arm.

It was Lincoln, holding her hand. The relaxed face has gone to nowhere, and Lincoln's face was showing anxiety.

"Mom, can you... stay here for a little more?" He asked. His voice was far smaller than he usually was, as if he were fearing something.

"Well... Why not, honey." Rita answered, returning to his room. She could see the comfort on him again. She was just happy to see him smiling. She sat on the bed. Lincoln left the chair, then sat next to his mother.

Then they heard, someone knocking the door.

"Come in." Lincoln said. The door was opened, and Lincoln could see a familiar girl with brown hair.

"What's up, bro? I planned a really good job for you!" It was Luna. "Come on, let's go rockin' with me!" She held a guitar.

"What's your opinion, honey?" Rita asked. "We'll respect your decision. No pressure." She spoke.

"...Yeah, I'd love to." Lincoln replied. Rita was good to see he wasn't afraid of everything. He left the room with Luna, and Rita could finally finish her plan.

As she left the room, Lynn Senior came to her.

"Honey, how did it go? Didn't he seem... So nervous?" He asked, concerning.

"Went pretty easy, actually." She responded. "Now it's our daughters' job to cheer him up again."

Luna taught Lincoln how to play the guitar, by the basics. He learned how to tune the guitar. Then he started learning how to play each notes. It was pretty hard and confusing, but Lincoln just followed her, without a word. He seemed to learn it pretty fast, as the second smartest Loud. Luna liked him.

"Dude, this folk guitar is really a thing for you." She spoke, seeing Lincoln holding a guitar. He was just so adorable, as a 11 years old kid. Lincoln still remained silent, but Luna didn't see discomfort on his face.

Then she continued. "Now let's start our first song, with a simple-"

"Luna! It's my turn to get Lincoln." Someone shouted, as she entered the room. It was the second smallest Loud, and the smartest one, Lisa Loud. A chalk was on her hand, like a typical nerd and genius.

"Give me a minute! I haven't even started the first song!" Luna shouted.

"Well, but don't you remember what we have just talked? Play with Lincoln for approximately 45.3 minutes, no excuses. Even if you haven't started yet." Said Lisa. Luna had to let him go. Lisa grabbed Lincoln's hand, and headed to her room.

Lincoln arrived with Lisa. Inside her room was, oddly, clean and neat. There were nothing other than a blackboard, a desk with a few glasses on it, and two beds. It was strange for her, since her room is always messy with science stuffs.

She moved the large blackboard, and started to fill it with her chalk.

"It's so lucky for you." She said. "That you can get lesson from such a professional. I cleaned all these stuffs so you can fully utilize my class."

The class was chemistry, Lisa's favorite subject. Though she tried to explain it easily, it was still hard for a kid, who wasn't even aware of atoms yet. She kept writing difficult names, and Lincoln was easily distracted by some thoughts in his mind.

"Now, since they need electrons to get or to throw away, they consist compound-" She said, drawing conpound models. "Wait Lincoln, are you listening to me?"

"Oh oh. Yeah." Lincoln spoke, as he quickly moved his eye to the blackboard.

She put down the chalk. "Lincoln, this is the first easiest step to become a professor." "And you have exceptional talent at this, but you're wasting it aimlessly now!" She shouted, pointing him.

"Uh... Sorry. I didn't mean to..." He spoke silently. "I'm sorry. Can we just continue, please?" He sounded almost like begging.

"Alright. Let's do it again." She said. Then the lecture resumed, and Lincoln tried to pay attention.

About two hours later, Lincoln got a lesson from Lori with business adimistration, as well as how to satisfy his 'boss'. And then he trained sports with Lynn, learned engineering with Lana, and made puns with Luan. He didn't looked bored at all. But at the same time, he didn't seem interested either. He just followed them, hardly saying a word. He was ven more silent than Lucy.

After all those lessons, it became evening, and Lincoln took a rest in his room. He declared that he would take rest of them next day. The sisters wanted him to make a dicision, but he refused. Sitting on the chair, Lincoln tried to think of something useful, maybe about the lessons. But oddly, he could think none of them. His brain said he didn't want to.

Then he heard another knocking sound. This time, he just opened the door by himself.

"Hey buddy. Feel better now?" It was Clyde.

"Well... I suppose yes." said Lincoln.

"Good thing." He said, easing. It meant that he could talk to Lincoln without burden. "Now... Can you tell me? Why were you in that mood that time?"

"That? Uh..."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Clyde said, just in case that he has painful memories and were to recall them.

"I don't know. I'm just... nervous." He said.

"I see." Clyde answered. "Don't worry, Lincoln. Your best friend is always here for you." He said, putting his arm on Lincoln's shoulder. "Or I can take you to Dr. Lopez for the last resort, if it's serious."

"No. No need that... I just want to rest." He answered. He felt like he had a headache, despite there was nothing wrong in his body. "By myself. No... I don't know."

He seemed to have difficult problems. But Clyde knew, sometimes it's best to leave him alone. He said he would think it himself. Normally he wouldn't do something like that. But this time, he didn't seem to welcome anyone that wanted to touch his mind.

"if you think for a day, would you feel better?" Clyde asked, hoping Lincoln to get better, even though he couldn't help.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, would you please excuse me?" Lincoln said auickly, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. Noticing his somewhat annoyed voice, Clyde couldn't help but leave for him.

"Alright. Hope you get better soon." Clyde spoke, as he left the door. "But don't forget, your best buddy is always here."

Clyde left. Yeah he left, knew Lincoln. And he wanted and caused it himself, to be alone, not bothered by anyone. Sure there was nothing to worry, since he knew Clyde is very accepting friend. But something tackled in his mind. He ran out of the room looked outside, but Clyde was already left. A thought started to invade his mind, that he was alone.

"...Let's just should just go to bed." He spoke. He headed to his room again.

Many hours later, the moon rose to the highest, and the Loud house was finally quiet. The house was dark, and Everyone was asleep peacefully. Including Rita Loud, their mother. She was in her bed, sleeping with her husband Lynn Senior.

Then, a knocking sound made her awake, breaking the silence. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, then got to the door, yawning. She opened the door, expecting the twins, or Lisa requesting milk for sleeping Lily.

Surprisingly, there was a white haired boy, with orange pajamas. It was Lincoln, hugging his stuffed rabbit doll. For an unknown reason, Rita felt like he was smaller than he actually was. His face, wasn't what he used to. It clearly showed anxiety.

"What's it, Lincoln?" She asked, still sleepy.

"I... I had a nightmare." He spoke.


	4. Sensible Collapse

**Don't worry, the sisters torture has come to the end.** **The problem is, I'm not sure how to end it..**

 **I'm really sorry if you think I have made Lincoln's emotional drama way too suddenly. I didn't know that the story would come here, and at first I sucked at writing**.

* * *

It was midnight, and everyone in the family was asleep. However, Lincoln was standing in front of his parent's room, knocking the door. It was very rare for him, who usually don't have something to ask his parents.

Finally the wooden door opened. There was Rita, his caring mother. Obviously she looked tired.

"What's it, Lincoln?" She asked, yawning.

"I... I had a nightmare." said Lincoln.

Lincoln had a nightmare? Rita wondered. Even if he ever had, he've never come to his parents, ever since he became 8. Lincoln always did. Sometimes he tried to hide that he cut his finger, and when he was bullied because of his white hair. And they didn't need to worry, because he did fine by himself so far.

But now, she could clearly see him, miserable. The face that she has never seen from him. She could feel something was wrong. The dream must be way too shocking, she thought.

"That's too bad, honey." She said. "May I bring some warm milk?"

"No, please..." he stuttered silently. "Can I... sleep with you tonight?"

She was surprised once again. Even when he was a baby, he would sometimes preferred to sleep alone. The last time he slept with their parents, was when he was 6. But looking at her kid's miserable face, she couldn't help but accept.

"Glad the twins didn't come tonight." She let him in. Lincoln came inside the room, looking a little better. She lied on the bed again. Then she made a space for him, next to her.

"Thank you mom." He said. Then he also lied on the bed with his bunny doll. He covered the blancket, up to his neck.

Then a tired voice called her. "Honey, what's going on?" It was Lynn Senior.

"Nothing much. Just Lincoln had a nightmare and wants to sleep with us." Rita answered.

"Right. Hope you get- Wait, did you say Lincoln?" Lynn Senior asked.

"Sorry, father." Lincoln spoke. "I... I could sleep without asking. But..." He spoke nervously again, as if he did something wrong. He showed utmost sorry. "I mean... Sorry to disturb you."

"Oh, what are you talking about? We are not angry at you." Lynn Senior spoke casually. "Just relax."

Lincoln could lie calmly again. He just hugged Bun-Bun, and tried to sleep. And Rita hugged him on the bed, and he could relieve a little.

"By the way, what was the content?" Rita asked. "I mean, you can say to us, even if it's embarrassing."

"Do I have to say... that?" Lincoln asked.

"You don't have to." She said. "But, if you do share, we can think of a solution to make you feel better."

"That was the... I don't wanna say it." Lincoln said, as his face began to sadden. "Just... I'm terrified."

* * *

His dream started in a silent, familiar street, and it was deep in the night. A faint street lamp lighted the cramped old street.

He was standing alone. Then, he saw the back of a man, who was nearly twice as tall as Lincoln. With red shirt and blue cape, he could notice who he was.

"Savvy?" He tried to talk. The man turned around. He could clearly recognize him, the Ace Savvy. But he was far from what Lincoln used to know. He was frowning his face, looking upset.

He punched Lincoln, with his muscled, thick arm. Lincoln fall down, having tears on his face. He barely managed to hold bun-bun on the ground. He looked up with his bruised face at Ace Savvy, who he used to believe the most. But he wasn't now. He betrayed Lincoln.

"Savvy, I'm... I don't..."

"Lincoln, you're a failure." He spoke.

"Savvy?" Another familiar voice was heard once again. "Come on, don't waste your time talking with a useless kid." It was One-eyed Jack. And he could also notice who, his best friend Clyde.

"Oh, Lincoln. I have succeeded, unlike you." Clyde said, with his fancy beard. Then they disappeared, leaving Lincoln isolated again. Lincoln stayed on the ground, and just stared at their leavinq. He had nothing to do, other than sitting down there alone.

Then a lighted, noisy big house attracted his sight. He tried to enter it, but the oak door was locked. He just looked inside through the window.

"I'm so proud of you, girls." A brown-haired man told to 10 sisters. They were familiar, as he expected.

"I finally became a CEO!"

"I won the fashion contest!"

"I'm playing at Royal Woods Theater!"

"Our team won the baseball championship!"

"My literature became best seller."

They chattered. They were Lincoln's sisters, who used to love him so much.

"Guys, but... where is Lincoln?" A blond girl asked. He could recognize her easily, his sister Leni.

"Duh. Who cares about him?" Another blond girl spoke. "He have done nothing, other than playing some dumb games."

"Yeah. Let's forget about that embarrassment to our family." The man said.

"Speaking of that," A lady showed a picture. It was his mother, Rita. "We finally have our new family picture!" The picture showed ten girls, and their parents inside the frame. There wasn't any boy, or white hair in the picture.

They all looked happy and merry without him. He thought, the family was better when he wasn't present. His parents wouldn't waste money on useless things about Lincoln, and sisters could spend it useful. He was a parasite.

Tears were full in his eyes. But he finally reminded, he should think rationally. The family didn't want him. And for the first and last time, it was his only chance to be useful for his family. He decided to leave. He tried to control, but tears continuously flowed on his eyes.

"I... loved you." He left his final words through the window, to the family that has been finally happy. "But I know... This is the best thing I can do for you..." He left for the cramped, dark street again.

"...Sorry to bother."

He used to think, what he feared the most was the family falling apart. But, that can only happen when he had a family. Parasites don't have family. They're just something that the owner wants to get rid of.

And he was isolated, as everyone wanted. Only Bun-Bun remained around him. He just stood there alone. He concluded by himself that he was right to be alone, but he couldn't stop weeping.

"Bun-Bun, you will be always there, right?" He asked, hugging his rabbit doll, the only friend that he had. His tears flowed down the rabbit's fur. He just lied on the cold ground.

Suddenly, the stuffed rabbit began to fade, noticed Lincoln. He started to lose the feeling of warm fur of the doll.

"Oh, no, you don't..." The tear began to flow again. The doll just became dust. He tried to hug it for the last time, but it was gone. "Please, please..." He cried, trying to collect the dust. But it eventually disappeared. Lincoln finally burst out tears.

"Don't go..."

He screamed and woke up. There wasn't any light in the sky yet, other than a moon. He was really crying in his sleep. His doll got wet because of his tear. He could still feel salty on his face.

He immediately checked if his Bun-Bun was okay. Checking it, he sighed out of relief. But his heart was still beating fast. He went to every sisters' room. The sisters were sleeping, not aware of Lincoln. But The anxiety still didn't go, and Lincoln desperately didn't want to sleep alone. So he finally decided to go, to the parents' room.

He thought it was best not to mention about that again. "Just... Don't leave me alone, please." Lincoln told to his parents.

"Oh, why would we do that?" Rita spoke.

"Because I'm... useless." He said.

"Useless? Oh honey, you are definitely not useless. You are Jack of all trades." Said Lynn Senior.

"And most of all, you are the precious son of us, like all your sisters." She said. "We'll love you, no matter how you are."

A small smile appeared on his face.

They closed their eyes. He could fall asleep, peacefully. It was at least a bit of comfortable time, out of all those dangerous things outside. He could finally relax.

But it didn't last long, and the sun has rose again. Lincoln woke up. His parents were already awake, getting ready for their work and breakfast. He rubbed his eyes, then got up from the bed. Then he stepped out of the room.

"Good day, honey." Rita spoke. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah... Kinda." He said. "Now I should get ready for school."

"Don't push yourself too hard." said Lynn Senior. "You're already doing great."

"Thank... you." Lincoln replied. Then he headed upstairs, to change his clothes. He stepped as silent as he could, hoping no one notices him.

But unfortunately, he couldn't fool eyes. "Wait, is that Lincoln? What were you doing down there?" Luan spoke, as she saw Lincoln with Bun-Bun, in front of parents room. The whole sisters now witnessed him.

"I... I just..."

"You slept with your parents?" said Lisa.

Lincoln just wanted to hide. He would became useless once again, just relying on his parents. Lincoln didn't want them to see this.

"You slept in parents' room?" Lynn said. "Ha! That's-"

"Enough, Lynn. He maybe needs to tranqulize himself." Lori intervened.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Leni concerned.

"Yeah... I guess." He spoke, almost soundlessly.

"You okay with rest of the lessons this afternoon?" said Lucy.

"Oh, I'm totally okay." said Lincoln, a little awkwardly. "Let's just get ready for school."

Then the sisters just continued their business. Lincoln ran into his room, sighing. He placed down Bun-Bun on his bed again, and returned to his normal outfit. And another day was ready.

* * *

In the school, Lincoln was taking notes alone on his desk, despite it was their break time. Lincoln couldn't play, to survive in the harsh competitive society, they say. His pencil was still on his textbook.

"Hey, dude. Wanna play some basketball with me?" Liam approached, with his friend Clyde.

"Sorry, but I have to review these things." Lincoln turned around, and just rejected. "And then I'm studying chess theory."

"Come on, man! You weren't playing with us for like two weeks. Why do you have to study that hard?"

"To survive in the harsh competitive society." said Lincoln, without hesitating a word.

"Man, that was... Sophisticated than I thought." Liam just spoke. "But whatever! Lincoln, can't we forget about all those things just play for a moment?"

"Lack of persuading opinion." He said, then turned around to continue his study.

"God, why did Lincoln change like this?" Liam said, walking sith Clyde. "I miss old days., when we could hang out together."

"I might have a temporary solution." said Clyde.

"We can hostage his homework, and make him to hang with us. And if he remember the old days, everything will be good."

"That's a good idea actually." answered Liam. "But how can we do it? We're not that good at spying."

"I know the right person." said Clyde.

* * *

"Lola, please!"

"So... You want me to steal my brother's homework to hang with him?" She spoke. Lola, the queen of beauty, and spying.

"It's not stealing, just hostage. Can you do it?" Liam asked.

"It's quite simple. The problem is, your only purpose is to hang out with him. Trust me, Lincoln is now boring as heck." She spoke.

"That doesn't matter. I want to see that dude! Come on." he said.

"Well, then some ABC gums please." Lana added. "We'll take care of it."

Then Lola and Lana left to steal his homework. It would be quite easy, they assured.

But they forgot, Lincoln was not Lincoln anymore.

"Ahh! Take me down!" Lola shouted, a minute after sneaking into his class. Lincoln was holding Lola with his bare hands.

"I'm not dumb." He said in discomfort. "Stop playing silly tricks."

"So what? We have Lana!" Lola said, confidently.

"Oh, who's sneaking next to window and getting my blue note?" He said, pointing Lana sneaking near the window. "That's the most useless note. You can take that."

"Let me go!"

"Ya ya." He answered in bothersome voice, letting Lola. Lola and Lana just ran away, carrying blue note.

"What did you get?" Liam asked.

"I couldn't. I must admit, he's too smart now." said Lola.

"All we got is this useless note." said Lana, showing a blue note.

"Whatever. Let's see what he got." Lola spoke, taking the note. Then she opened it.

As they opened the book, they couldn't believe what they saw.

There was a sketch of space. And the moon, along with lots of craters.

And there, a familiar boy was standing, in front of his realistic drawn spaceship. Sure it took a lot of effort.

"T... This is his past drawing, right?" Lola said, confused.

"I don't think so. Look, it's review of his chess study these days." Clyde spoke, pointing at the text.

On the other page, there was a note.

'I know this is unrealistic. That's why I changed from Mars to the Moon.

But somehow I'm not able to forget this. It lingers in me.

Come on. My sisters will be hugely disapointed if they find I didn't still gave up those dumb things.

And they will pulverize me someday for being useless. For being a parasite.

Ahh man. What I was thinking again while studying?'

And, there was a salty, wet mark.

Lola just stared at the drawing. Lana found, she was serious.

She had tears on her eyes.

* * *

Lincoln and Lola was in the library.

"Can we really do it? Everyone would make fun of me because of that."Lola said, worried.

"I won't. You know me." said Lincoln. Lola nodded her head. "You will do it. Try it yourself."

"O... o-once, up..." She stuttered, holding the pink book, with princess on the cover.

"You got it! Once, and?"

"T-T- Time! Once upon a time!" said Lola. "A-A... and..."

"Lincoln, it's five o' clock! What should we do?" Lola shouted anxiously. The deadline was there.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just finish reading." Lincoln just said, trying to comfort her.

Lola continued to read, and the time flew out. But after half an hour, eventually Lola was reading her last sentence.

"And they l... lived, h... happ...ly, ever af...ter. happily ever after!" She shouted. "Lincoln, I did it!"

"So proud of you, sis." said Lincoln, smiling. "What I just said. Don't give up even if others laugh at you."

* * *

"I think we might have something to tell you." Lola said. Liam and Clyde wondered.

"We ruined our brother." She confessed. "We said he was useless. We said he was lame." Her eyes started to become wet.

"So... That was the result. Trying to be useful." said Liam.

"Man. You're right." said Lana, weeping. "What have we done?"

"Ok. Calm down." Clyde spoke. "Anyways, I see he has a single string of hope. Then, what should we do?" Clyde asked.

"We should talk. Not you, my sisters." Lana said. "By the way, Clyde, I want you to distract him."

The school ended, and Lana and Lola rushed to home.

"Attention please! Sisters meeting!" Lola shouted. Everyone was surprised, as it was rare for her to hold a meeting.

"What's it, Lola?" Lori asked, hoping it's not another 'tattler's tale'. If Lola ever talks, it was for either of two: Beauty or tattle.

"Not for another tattle, huh?" said Luna.

"Make it fast. I'm preparing poem class for Lincoln." Lucy popped.

"I... I have something to tell you." She said.

Everyone gathered in Lori's room, except Lincoln. Lola as standing in the front.

"Just look at this." She said sadly, not like her. She showed the blue note.

"That's a blue note. Is it from Lincoln?" said Lynn.

Then Lola just opened the page, with no words. The drawing of the moon.

Everyone gasped, at such an elaborated drawing. They never thought Lincoln would 'waste' time on such a thing again. Lincoln was standing in the picture, as if he were saying sorry.

"Uh... isn't this his past drawing?" Lori asked, shocked.

"No. It's clearly very fresh. And look at this." She said, flipping the page. And there was Lincoln's another note.

No one could say a word. At how they could be wrong that much. And what they did, with that wrong thought.

"Well, we're terrible sisters." Lori finally spoke a word.

"I can still remember him saying, Be yourself." said Lucy.

"But we made him not to be himself, while he tried to respect ours." said Luan, in serious guilt.

"I mean- He's not useless at all! He can help experiment, make PB&J, but I, I... Man." Lisa confessed.

"Then why didn't he tell us that he didn't like it?" asked Lynn, in serious guilt. She didn't wanted her lovely brother to become really like this. She wanted to deny it.

"That's because he doesn't believe us." said Leni, making everyone surprised. "I want our cute little Linky back."

"How'd you know..?" said Lori.

"Obvious. He believes that we will dump him if he doesn't do useful things." She said.

Everyone was in guilt again. How could they be that unreliable for him? It wasn't his first time not to believe his sisters. But this time, his fundamental belief was broken. He got to deny, that his sisters loved him.

Some dwelled tears on their eyes.

"When we were that unreliable to our dude?" said Luna, remembering his adorable childhood.

"The worse thing is that we didn't know about his problem at all. And we all just seeked our happiness." said Lori.

"Then what should we do now?" Lynn asked.

"We need to retrieve his his trust." said Lola. "It's not just a usual plan."

"We love him. That's all what he should know."


	5. Perhaps Returning, Recalling

**Oh shit, my worst part. I'm so bad at dramas.** **I think this might end in 7~8 chapters. I already thought an ending.**

* * *

The meeting froze. Lori was just standing like she had no idea, and the others too. Nobody had any idea, how to 'save' their brother.

Obviously, this hasn't done before. Lincoln did everything by himself, or at least he tried to. No one ever thought of him having serious emotion issues. But here it came, and it was caused by them.

"I'm going." And finally, Lynn broke the silence. With relatively serious face, despite she wasn't playing sports. As if she had bigger picture. And Lynn left the room.

And daily routine of Lincoln has just begun. Always same, study, eat, and sleep. Which was his job, obviously, as a student. Enough to say, it was the only way. Only some meaningless games could relieve his boredom a little. At least, the house was silent.

However, someone just knocked the wooden door, breaking the silence again. Lincoln just sighed, and put down the pencil.

"Who's there?"

"Lynn." She answered.

Lincoln sighed silently again, then opened the door. Outside the door stood an atheletic, brown ponytail girl.

He just rolled his eyes. It was such a surprise that she knocked the door, not kicking in and instantly knocking him down- Maybe she had another purpose. Besides, her face was far from playing sports now. Unenergetic, awkward of her.

"What brought you here?" Lincoln asked, rather unfriendly.

"Um... I'm just here to talk. This is really awkward."

"...come in." He muttered.

Closing the door, Lynn just looked around. Clean, clear, with only some thick books on the desk.

"So are you here to ask to do your homework instead?"

He muttered, rather unfriendly.

"No... I mean..." She stuttered.

"Then just give me the books and get out."

It was a crisis. If she doesn't act wisely now, things will never change. Lynn had to use her brain.

"Can I tell you a story?" She finally spoke a word.

"Sure." Luckily, Lincoln answered, sitting on the bed.

"I... I... Let me start."

Then she opened her mouth.

"I once played in a basketball championship. And at first, I thought I should win, so I stole my teammate's ball. Because they were worse than me."

"So what?"

"But then I realized, winning is not all. We had fun. Sure the world is competitive, but we can all have fun!"

But Lincoln was still rather bored of the obvious story.

"Okay. I know that..." Then he opened the door, as if hoping her to go out.

"Wait wait wait, I didn't end." She just closed the door. "I mean, why are you pushing yourself too hard? You are still 11, and can have fun. I know you're not really into study."

"Because... that's what students do."

"Don't hide. Just tell us the real reason."

"I'm just... just..."

Lincoln stuttered for a while, as if his mouth stuck together.

"Do you really care for that?!"

He finally shouted.

"I do, Lincoln. And we all do. Because we love you."

"You will just... throw me away!" And this sentence just came out of his mouth, half wet from tears.

Lincoln, realizing what he just expressed, cried and hugged Bun-Bun. Hoping Lynn not to get mad, but it wasn't a problem. All his nightmares, were seemingly getting life again slowly. Nothing existed to solace him. He just thought.

However, Lynn would normall say, 'what the heck are you talking about?!', but this time she intuitively felt she shouldn't do it. It was her younger brother after all, and she did feel sorry about Lincoln. She had seen him crying several times, and it all meant the case was serious.

But her brain didn't have enough solution for this situation. Stupid brain. So after all, she just excuted what she thought into action.

Lynn hugged Lincoln for the first time.

Lincoln didn't know her arms were that warm. Wiping out tears on his cheek in her chest, he could think nothing.

"See? You just deserve it." She said sweetly, but like a playboy.

But she might have gone too far. Lincoln escaped after several seconds, showing awkward clearly on his face. It was obvious, Lynn thought. As it was one of her rarest things to do. Even she couldn't fully understand why she did it.

"I... I might have to go to the toilet." And he left the room quickly.

What did she do? She started to think again. Lincoln didn't believed her, so she made her trustworthy by hugging him. However something still tackled in her mind, for some reason she couldn't exactly think. Not for hugging, not for his words. Just... something. She tried to figure out, staying in that room.

Meanwhile Lincoln did go to the toilet, and Lori visited his room for the second. Only to find out Lynn serious not as usual.

"Lynn? Did he get any better?"

"I suppose. As long as I know."

Lori just stumbled. Something was going on, what she didn't know. And it didn't feel so good to ignore that.

"Lynn, where's Lincoln now?"

"In the toilet."

"Tell him to come to vanzilla if he comes out. Oh, and tell him to bring his money."

Then Lori held her car key, and headed to downstairs.

* * *

She couldn't know how long it took. After like 5 minutes, he finally came, shrugging his sneakers on the muddy ground. He opened the door, and just sat on the seat.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall. I know you got a lot of things to buy. You brought money, right?"

"Yeah... I need to buy books. Thanks." Lincoln replied emotionlessly, fastening his seat belt.

And the vanzilla finally took off, and they arrived at the mall after 5 minutes.

The large text, "Royal Woods Malls' could be seen clearly. That has been for more than 20 years. Lori took a look in the car. Pretty dusty, but still exactly like what she saw 8 years ago.

She just remembered when she first went to the mall with Lincoln.

* * *

The three years old Lincoln just got off from vanzilla, playful. His height was no higher than vanzilla's seat, and his white baby hair was covering his tiny head with curious, shiny pupils.

And then down the vanzilla, came Lori as well. Though she was on elementary school, she was the oldest. That would make her the head carer.

"Okay, Lori. We will be waiting at the restaurant, with other childs. Are you sure you can do well?" Her mother, Rita, rolled doen the window and asked.

"Of course mom! I'm the oldest sister!"

"I can do it mom." said Lincoln, running around the road.

"Make sure he don't go to dangerous place. He's too full of curiosity." said Lynn Senior, leading other sisters.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Lincoln, curiously.

"Yeah... I think." Lori answered.

At the start, there was a banner, ' New Remodeling: Royal Woods Malls'. And then the two pushed door (and Lincoln wanted to push it instead of her), to open the gate to a whole new world.

"Wow."

Tiny Lincoln gasped, with all those stores and shiny fountains reflecting on his eyes. Lori could never see his pupils as lanterned as this, not after that time when she gave him Bun-Bun. Lori just remembered her parents words, and decided to keep him safe...

Before he started spazzing out like rubber ball.

"Is this the new mall?" He immediately bounced to the entrance clerk, and asked. "Is there robot base here?"

"Robots and toys are on the second floor." She answered, looking quite nervous.

Then he headed to the escalator, with the speed he has never shown before. His brain was already out of control, due to overload of happiness and adventure. But one thing caught his mind even more.

"Is this milkshake?" Lincoln asked to a man with red shirts, and gray hair. Who was running a movable store machine. It was high so Lincoln had to constantly jump.

"No, this is flip smoothe, young boy." He said. "And you'll gonna love and pay for it too."

"I want to try it if she allows." Lincoln spoke cheerfully, still jumping.

Meanwhile, Lori had literally no idea. Was he that energetic? She knew he liked adventure, but she didn't think this much. But bouncing Lincoln was quite cute, looking like he returned to baby.

And Lincoln continued to bounce around. Italian restaurant, goods store, Sport goods... He never seemed to run out of energy.

And Lori barely remembered and started chasing him. But he was faster than any other times before, so that even Lori was exhausted.

Finally, it was at the comics store she could catch him. Tiny Lincoln was almost sticking to the clerk, who was showing a piece of comoc book.

"This is awesome!" He shouted, holding the comic books. He was staring at the picture.

"You really like this, adorable boy." The yellow-haired clerk said to Lincoln, smiling. Lincoln just sat there and started reading.

"I gotcha, Lincoln!" Lori finally said, breathing heavily. "Stop running around!"

However Lincoln was still on reading the comics.

"Gah..." She inhaled deeply, exhausted. Maybe it was not a good idea to control him.

"Are you enjoying it?" said Lori, giving up.

He just nodded his head there. Quite odd for 3 year olds.

"We have to visit other places."

However Lincoln just sat there still.

Then Lori lifted him with her arms. But Lincoln was still holding his book firmly, as of nothing happened.

"Come on, Lincoln. We can't buy it. Leave it there." And Lori stole his book, and put it on the shelf again.

"But I want this book!" said Lincoln, stretching his hand towards book.

"One day you will make something like this too." she persuaded. "So why don't we go adventure first?"

Little Lincoln thought for a while.

"Fine. Let's go."

He said, and got out of Lori's hand.

But then like nothing happened, he started running around again cheerfully. The only thing Lori could see was his clear, shiny pupils.

"Ah, typical." said Lori. But oddly smiling.

* * *

Aw, Lincoln.

Who couldn't wait to know why sky was blue. Everytime, his pupils shined.

'curious' is his word. At least, it was.

"dang it..." Lori murmured, realizing what they did. She thought herself even more sucker when she remembered this.

Why did she do that? Maybe she just thought him really useless, just playing games. Though he helped their family everytime, had plans, and was excellent at leading...

But now look at what he has become.

"When are we getting off?" Lincoln asked, sitting in the car for like 10 minutes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh... Nothing." then they got off from the van.

The mall. Where almost every kind of things in Royal Woods can be found. Many events always take place at there, including Ace Savvy. Though Lincoln was different from the girls, mall was always his favorite place.

That is, when he had favorite things. Now he entered there, soullessly. Various noises, voices welcomed him, but it was nothing.

"Where do we go first?" Asked Lori, friendly.

"The bookstore."

However Lincoln was always looking down the floor, as if he lost something.

"Come on, we have a lot of time. Don't you have anything want to do?"

"...No. Let's just go home quickly."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I... got homework." He stumbled.

"You haven't been here for a while. There must be many things you missed."

said Lori, casually. Lincoln hesitated, but finally looked forward. So many things changed, as he wasn't here for at least 2 weeks. And one thing that automatically caught his mind was the blue cloak, with red tight costume.

"Hey, Lincoln, Lori!"

"Becky?" The two both said. She was wearing a slightly ripoff costume. And Lincoln just noticed that it was Ace Savvy convention.

"Oh Lincoln, you're finally here! You won't know how much Clyde worried for you." she said. "But you forgot your costume, eh?"

"Uh... actually..."

"Oh Lincoln, here we are!" Lori shouted, overlapping Lincoln. "This is literally the best comics ever."

"Lori, I..."

"Ace Savvy convention, this is literally what you have been-"

"Lori!" He shouted.

"I'm... supposed to go to bookstore." said Lincoln.

It surprised everyone, as it was rare for him to shout, especially after that incident. Then without a word, Lincoln left for the bookstore. Everyone could nothing but stare at his back, leaving.

"Why is he like that? Is there something wrong?" Becky concerned.

"I... ruined this." And Lori also went to the bookstore, tracing him. "Don't follow me."

She didn't have clue. No one didn't. But one thing important, was it was her brother. Once lovely, curious brother. And who ruined it... her.

When Lori got into the bookstore, she could see him just standing still, along the comics. Neither he was reading nor selecting what to read. Lori carefully approached, not to be noticed.

"I know you're here." said Lincoln, not even turning back.

"You were always like this. When you got nothing to do, you always used to come here." said Lori, remembering the past.

"I know I'm acting silly now." He said. "Because it's me, silly Lincoln, who knows what's good but can't act like it..."

"That's why you're my brother. No one is perfect in this house." said Lori, to her depressed young brother.

"I don't know. Just I feel I don't deserve it... unlike all of you."

Even not seeing his face, she could guess his face wasn't good at all. Common Lincoln, who doesn't like to show his problems to others. That made him the most self-standing, but sometimes ironically the most worrying sibling. There was no doubt why he was best at hiding tears.

Just glancing for a few seconds, Lori took step forward, to Lincoln. Close enough to hear his heartbeat.

"You know what? Let me tell you why I care you the most."

She said, touching his warm cheek.

* * *

When Lori was 10, the house wasn't easy already. There were 4 less people, but it didn't meant there were less chaos.

"Lori, take out the trash!" Rita shouted, doing dishes with Luan.

"Working on it!" she said, pulling her plastic bag full of garbage to the stairs.

Still, the corridor was chaos. The house couldn't be normal if four 'talented' girls would fully utilize their energy.

"Hey Lori, check out my new song!" and 9 years old Luna, still with purple clothes, started playing her guitar.

"Pretty good. Now would you excuse me?" said Lori, pulling that heavy bag again.

But plan A never works at once in this house.

"WAAH!" A loud crying could be heard clearly. Definitely not the baby, since that creepy black-haired one haven't been crying for this time.

"Ah, dang it." And Lori went to the room middle of the corridor.

And she could one white haired boy crying. Shorter than her legs, that little curious boy. And beside him stood a brown haired girl, with baseball glove on one hand.

"Lynn, what did you do?"

"I... maybe... threw too hard." The short girl just answered. Lori sighed, and hugged the crying brother.

"It's okay, Linky." She touched his back, as the tiny boy's crying went silent.

"And Lynn, mom said it's too dangerous to play with hard ball, didn't she?"

"But it's too easy with softball."

"Whatever. Tell him you're sorry." scolded Lori.

"I'm... sorry." Lynn said, though her face didn't seem sorry.

Lori stood up, and took Lynn's hard baseball.

"Hard ball is forbidden for now."

"What? That's ridiculous." however Lynn tried to get the ball.

"That's our law!" Lori shouted. "I don't want to argue with you right now, because-"

"poo poo."

And one soulless babbling scared the entire room.

"AAH!" Lori almost fell to the baby. The black-haired baby just stood there, with stinks.

"I gotcha!" Meanwhile, Lynn took the hard ball from her hand, and ran away.

Lori barely got conscious, and looked up at the baby.

"Okay Lucy... your diaper's full?"

"poo poo." she said soullessly again.

"Ah Jesus. Luna, can you change Lucy's diaper?"

"I just changed it before, dude." her voice echoed.

"And Luan?"

"I can't, I'm practicing the dishes. But that was a 'refreshing' idea!" Her annoying chuckle could be heard from downstairs.

"Ah dang it..." Lori sighed deeply, exhausted. "Okay Lucy let me finish my chore real quickly, and I'll help you. Lincoln and Lynn, keep her."

Then she left to get that garbage bag that has been left in front of thestaircase for like a minute.

And she pulled it with her maximium effort. She still had no idea why her parents made her do this. The garbage from 9 families was quite heavy, for one person to lift. Most of all, she was in charge for all her siblings. In charge and doing chores, it was twice exhausting.

In other words,

"I don't know why I'm doing this here..." She said, pulling the black bag on the floor. Anyways, she somehow managed to go downstairs, and to the garbage can outside.

And with the last strength she lifted it, and got it on the garbage can. Wiping out sweat on her forehead, her first work was finally done. Then she was about to return to the house.

But when she turned around, she just gasped. The plastic bag was torn, and garbages were lying along the road she went, like trace. She had no idea how to fix. Just anger took place in her mind, at how everything could go that wrong.

But it didn't ended there.

"Lori?!" A brown haired man looked out the door, only to see Lori gazing at all the trashes lying around. She immediately noticed him at his voice.

"I'm sorry, dad, I'll..."

"This is has been more than 3 times. How many times I have to tell you to be careful?!" He shouted. Lori had nothing to say, and those other works to do still lingered in her mind.

"Lori Loud, I'm really disappointed. Don't come before you got all those trashes!"

But Lori's anger and annoyance reached limit.

"I didn't know!" She shouted. "This is just exhausting! I have to do it all myself?"

Then she just stomped inside.

"That was quite rude of you, Lori." said Rita. "Please take your father's words."

But Lori just sighed deeply. And without a word, she went upstairs.

She entered her room, and slammed the door. It wasn't because she hated them. It was just... exhausting. She wore off her shoes, and immediately lied on her bed. With a little tears on her eyes, she just constantly sighed.

"Lori, did you see my hairpin?" Leni asked.

"You're wearing it!"

"Oh... thanks."

And she just closed her eyes, trying to get away from this exhausting family for a moment. She always take responsibility. Maybe her family don't want her, they just want her to do chores like slave. This thought hit her even harder.

What if... they finds her useless? Ah dang it. She just fell asleep that place.

And about an hour, less or more later.

"Wake up, sweetie. Dinner's almost ready."

This sweet voice made her eyes slowly open. All she could see were two adults looking at her, blurry.

"Mom? Dad?" She rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was too harsh. I didn't realize you were tired." said Lynn Senior.

"Looking at you working all day for the family, we felt sorry. And we were always fond of you for doing all these things." Rita spoke.

"Because that's what oldest siblings do..." she said. "So I must do that."

"Oh don't be silly. You're our proud daughter before eldest sibling." said Lynn Senior. "We love you like every other family."

"Really..?"

"We will always do." Rita comforted her.

And Lori hugged them, as they hugged her too. Her anger, exhaust just melted as they exchanged warmth for a moment. For a first touching moment for just 10 years old girl.

"The dinner's ready. Now come downstairs." said Lynn Senior, releasing her.

"I cleared the trash instead of you. So don't worry about the chores."

"Okay... wait, Lucy! I should take care of Lucy's diapers!" She shouted, instantly getting up. "Sorry mom!"

Then she ran the corridor with the refreshed speed, to her brother's small room. It must have gotten worse, she didn't wanted to imagine. And she opened the door quickly.

"Lucy!"

But there were just a boy and an infant, drawing on a sketchbook peacefully. The smell she was expecting was nowhere.

"Lincoln, where's Lucy's diaper?"

"Oh, I thought she was uncomfortable, so I changed it for her. I just learned from Luan." tiny Lincoln turned around, and replied casually. "And the diaper is buried there at the diaper catacomb, Lucy did it."

"poo poo." Lucy was grabbing a black crayon, drawing devils on the paper.

Lincoln turned back proceeded to draw his robot, but then something lifted him.

"You'll be like me someday."

Seeing his little curious eyes, Lori just said sweetly. Satisfied was the only word that came to her mind.

* * *

"-and that's why you should be in this house."

Lori was sitting on the corner of comic books, with Lincoln next to her. To the Lincoln's depressed face, Lori spoke sweetly. His clear pupils were still the same, and Lori crouched to contact his eyes.

Lincoln had no idea. He felt as if he was parasite, but things got... complicated. Maybe he deserves love, but what if not? His mind just screwed, like a pile of strings. But one thing sure was, he was starting to think about it again.

"Because I'm like you and settle problems?"

"No, it means you're very special. Our house wouldn't be the same if you didn't existed. You deserve love, no matter what you are."

And Lincoln just picked up a comic next to him, as if something came to his mind.

"I know. It's hard to believe me, because I screwed up with you last time. I really regret what I said there. If I knew what you really are..."

"If you know what?"

But then Lincoln talked, a little offending. This mind change was now common in Lincoln, conquering his entire thought in a moment. The entire emotional conversation was at the verge of going back to zero, and his upset face was returning.

Lori seemed to be surprised at the sudden question, yet she immediately reacted. She softly grabbed his arms, and looked at his little eyes again.

"Curious little Linky."

And Lori hugged the little boy.


	6. Dreams of the Future Past

**Drama v2. Well now it came near end.**

 **Also honestly I like to see comments in my fanfics, so please give me your opinions :(**

* * *

It has been a normal, but ironically tough days in this house. The moon was already rising, but their problem didn't seem to be over.

In the house, after her oldest sister and her brother went outside, only one thought lingered through her cold heart.

The girl went into her room, and packed what she was supposed to teach him. The black pearl, skull, rituals book... She couldn't stand the fact how silly she was. Just this made her regret even harder, realizing how she mistreated her brother.

"Dang it."

sighed Lucy Loud, lying down the bed.

One says human is a learning animal. However, Lucy was far from this. She made a huge mistake that she doubted she would ever do. To someone she liked the most, who told her not to do this.

"I'm quite comfortable with who I am."

And that was the boy's last sentence before he fell down. This word was in her brain forever, hitting her more hard over time. She just wanted to bury herself.

She could have prevented it. She could, why she didn't say a word when everyone was killing her best brother's dream? She didn't know he was this fragile, maybe... Although he showed it once he said he was going to meet a new girl...

Lincoln Loud. Her brother who had weird interests like her. It would be endless if she talked about his kindness. She could see people having same interests as her, but it was rare to see people accepting her interests. And she now realized how lucky she was to have brother like Lincoln.

He accepted all her jumpscares, creepy interests, and superstitions. And then her? Just threw it like some kind of joke. Stupid Lucy, it never went off even though she repeated it herself for like thousand times. What if she just said "guys, quiet."? And she couldn't say that one sentence, silly...

Dang it, her mind wasn't getting any progress. She just grabbed her poem book, and started writing anything to relieve herself.

Lincoln

Kinda crooky

who could bear spooky

Yet fragile, while nobody realize

Would you come back?

I've done something bad

Something bad that...

And the poem stuck here. She went out to ask, but to realize there was no one to ask.

Lincoln was quite surprising, since he was good at rhyming out of nowhere. Wnenever she needed help, her older brother was always there to dedicate. She couldn't thank enough then, and she couldn't even thank now.

And this memory started to poke her. That time, when Lincoln was still Lincoln...

* * *

It was when she was 6, exactly when she went to school for the first time. The school was not quite different from what she imagined, but that was the problem.

Small Lucy was just sitting in the table, like a black statue. Though it was lunch class, her meal remained uneaten on the tray.

It was because no one was there. Everyone was chattering and eating meals together. But why? She knew there aren't many people that have as same interest as her, and she was used to eating alone. But... this was different. She felt like she shouldn't eat it. Because what called, 'loser's shame"?

Her face never changed a little bit, but her mind was like this. She never felt this isolated, although she thought she likes being isolated. But in reality, she was a person too. And only silence remained around her until...

"Hey Lucy."

"Yikes." Lucy turned around, only to see that white haired boy. "Oh... It's you."

There was Lincoln, who just appeared alone. Strange, Clyde would be always next to him.

"Why aren't you eating your lunch?"

"Uh... it doesn't taste good." Lucy muttered awkwardly.

But then her brother lowered to her face level.

"Is there any problem?"

"...sigh."

Lincoln saw no facial change, but 6 years spent with her made him know it. Lincoln took his seat next to her, as he tapped her shoulders.

"Yeah, the kids are really harsh sometimes. They just want to hang out only with what they like." He said sweetly. "When I first got into school, they bullied me for a week for having white hair."

"They will never like me..." Lucy hardly uttered, almost soundlessly.

"They? Don't care about them. Just make one that you can trust the most." Lincoln replied. "Like I trust you."

But Lucy wasn't saying anything, as if her mouth stuck.

"Right. Let's go to somewhere that might make you feel better." said her older brother. Lucy just felt like following him, as if he had mysterious attraction. They went up the stairs, to where Lucy haven't even visited yet in the school.

She felt little awkward, but her brother was leading. Finally they arrived at a room, with full of strange charts and chemicals and somewhat strange smell.

"Annnd... Here it is!"

Lincoln went in searching several seconds, and shouted. Going back to her immediately, he grabbed her hand and led her inside. And Lucy, just wondered at that place. Seeing that familiar thing, the classic spookiness of her kind.

"This is the skeleton. Sorry, this was all I could find."

She stepped forward, and touched those fake bones carefully. It was kinda refreshing, even more because it was in school. The two just stood in the empty science room, sharing their unique experience. And Lucy started to return to her spookiness, while Lincoln just watched her.

"Hey."

"AHH!" That time, Lincoln jumped off.

And there stood another gothic girl, with only one eye shown. Enough to say, she was like Lucy.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're just... wait, then what are you doing here?" Lucy asked back.

"I just... there wasn't any spooky place that has skeletons, vampires or like that. Until now."

Then Lincoln got up quickly, as an energetic boy.

"Oh really? Lucy's been finding it too! You guys might wanna keep going."

"My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"I'm Haiku. I like vampires."

"Do you watch vampires of Melancholia?"

"That's my favorite show." And the two high fived, though with little facial change.

"I think my job is done now." said Lincoln, watching the two. "So good luck, Lucy."

"Who's him?"

"He's my older brother, Lincoln. He helps with poem." Lucy said.

"Well, then let's go. We still have a lot of haunted place to get in school."

"Alright." Then Lucy walked along with her. With her last whisper towards him, "Thanks Linc." Lincoln just watched them leaving, satisfied. At his little sister doing well, overcoming her crisis.

"That's my sis." And Lincoln left as well.

* * *

And she returned from this really good past to harsh reality.

She had to admit, she had fragile side. But why couldn't she think of Lincoln? Kind men always gives a lesson: be good when they're kind.

Dang it. Now she was a step away from crying. her eyes were already full of tears, though no one will notice. Or maybe, like the past, Lincoln will... No, he changed, because of her.

But then, the door sound was heard.

"...Linc?"

And up came the two Louds. One being boy with the white hair, who had a really small smile on her face. With his white hair, he seemed oddly miserable as if he was in hospital.

However, Lucy, seeing him, immediately lost words. Like all the memory was triggered to be erased by his appearance. She had to say sorry. Or, she won't stand it. But her mouth didn't open, like always.

Lincoln just saw her standing there like a statue, again. As Lori tapped his shoulders and walked away, there left two Louds again. Dang it, she didn't know why the hallway was this silent now.

"Linc, I..."

She was still standing there like she got tazzed. The white haired boy, however, seemed a little different from what she has done.

"You need something?" He asked rather casually. "Oh, you need rhyming words, right?"

"Y... Yeah. Poem." Lucy answered awkwardly. And the two went into her room, much easier than she thought.

Lincoln seemed a lot better. At least, he seemed to do something other than studying. He nervously touched things nearby.

"So, what do you need?"

"Something that rhymes with 'bad'."

"Well, what theme?"

"regret..."

But she immediately realized, she made a mistake. His face immediately changed, that will make Lucy regret even more. She just wanted to bring back her words into her mouth again.

However, Lincoln didn't say anything, and just proceeded to think.

"Well, dead, sad, said and... dread?"

His rhyme machine started working again, thank God. Like everyday, he built up words in seconds with his ability.

"Ah, thanks..." And Lucy immediately started writing, being careful not to be seen by Lincoln.

Not only she wrote it because he gave words, but this scene seemed too awkward for her. It'd be a good distraction, and apologizing should place next, she thought.

Something bad

That no one said to dread

But his inside was dead

As I made him that.

Lucy stumbled. Is she really worth to apologize now? Like spilled water cannot be brought back, it will never change, as she know. Her mind was tangled, while her body stood still like tangled, too.

"Is this all? So, I'm going now." Then Lincoln just stepped to leave the room,

Only to see someone grabbing his hands.

"Can you stay here... for a little more?"

said Lucy.

* * *

The two sat on Lucy's bed, with Lincoln fotunately answered her. The two stuck closer, but not completely.

"So, what's it about?" said still practical Lincoln. However, Lucy still remained silent.

"Sigh..."

"Yeah, I guess so." But, Lincoln seemed to have no clue about her. Lucy tumbled like she was doing a life or death mission. But looking around for something to say, she just got something.

"What is it like space?"

The gothic girl just asked, looking through the window.

"Aw, Luce." said her brother. And he also turned her head to her side.

"I... I just wanted to know. Just for my-"

"I know. I'm just... Glad that you asked."

The boy smiled, as he started to return to his original. His eyes focused on the stars.

"The space is a best place. It's full of awesome planets, shiny stars, and giant spaceships."

Lincoln had his arm on her shoulder.

"I know... right? Unfortunately, the universe's too large to go anywhere. And I am too weak to be an astronaut." He said. "But... I think it's still beautiful. Cause Imagination is free."

"That's... good." Lucy muttered, still not catching the timing. However, Lincoln seemed much more comfortable than any other times recently. He just seemed like a real child, for last.

"Oh right. And for you, the universe's full of dark place. Blackholes, UFOs... there are still a lot of things covered in dark vale." He spoke.

As he always did, he exactly knew what she wanted. But contrary to her. She blamed herself, stupid Lucy. It was the time to say, but her mouth didn't open.

"Ah man, I'm recalling too much. Come on Linc..." And Lincoln just wiped out a drop of tear on his eye, which was reflecting starlight.

She couldn't watch anymore.

"Lincoln."

"What's it?"

"...How come did you forgive me?"

Lincoln stood silent. Making Lucy anxious than ever. She already spilt the words, there was no going back. Lucy, wasn't good at accepting, but she had to.

"...Right." he seemed to remember.

"That day... we called your dream useless..."

"Gosh Luce, it's not your fault. You just said truth." Lincoln spoke with half self torture, but he was smiling.

"No Linc, I could have prevented this, if I was more careful like you..."

For the rarest time, Lucy's voice seemed to contain emotion. Desperate.

"Then what's 'this'?"

And all her memories came.

"...You were not Lincoln."

Then Lucy leaned her head towards him, close enough for Lincoln to hear her silent weeping. Silence went though them. Lincoln was still looking at the stars, as if he was trying to forget something. While Lucy kept leaning on his shoulders. The two most silent kids stood there.

"You know... Sorry for being harsh on you. I only thought about studying."

said Lincoln. More about self torturing. She couldn't let him.

"No, it's my fault. I ruined your own life..."

"At least you are better than me."

"For what? You're good at studying, literature, and all good thing that good brother can have." said her. "I am actually... jealous of you."

Lincoln stuck dumb for a moment.

"You may be right, Luce... Because you're a really good sister. But I have to keep going. Or someday, I won't be able to cover..."

"Because we would dump you?"

That struck the little boy's mind.

The dreams started to replay. The painful memories, terrifying future. It was his urge to replay this and punish himself. No, no not this. Not in front of his best sister. He needed to stand still, and be good to her. Lincoln kept looking on the stars, but this time to keep away from her. Not to make her see his miserable eyes.

"Gah..." The boy sighed, as if he was doing an impossible mission. His voice didn't have energy at all.

"Why are you hiding..?" The silent girl, his sister asked once again. To her brother who was hiding real him. The white haired boy stood silent, at these dreams of his past and future.

"Just look at the stars... It's so beautiful." He said aimlessly. "Ancients used the stars to find way. How useful, even they are light years away..."

"Don't distract."

"I don't want to be a burden to you..." He hesitated, with a emotional voice. The dream was already echoing in his body, heating his body like flu virus. "I want to be like star, to do no harm..."

"You're always good to be a boy, Lincoln. Because I can feel you."

"If that ever happens, everyone would notice me... right?"

"Please, Lincoln. What do you want?" She asked rather directly.

His inside was mess with his sister and his dream's thoughts. His emotional wall was collapsing by his closest sister, and his eyes were wet. But one thing, it just pierced all.

"...Don't leave me alone."

A drop of tear just flew on his cheek.

* * *

And the riddles were all solved. As Lucy touched Lincoln's shoulder as gratitude, his emotions started to emerge.

Lucy sat aside, handing him tissues. The young boy acted like he released all his childish suppressed in those days. In simple words, he cried. Lying on Lucy's bed, he weeped silently. The gothic girl didn't like someone on her bed, but this time she had to give excuse.

How ironic. That a boy who seemed to care about only himself, actually cared about his family while caring himself for the last. It seemed like everything has switched. Like minutes ago Lincoln was comforting her, but now she was right next to him to comfort him crying.

"My family went well without me... It was too realistic..." Lincoln spoke silently, to be barely distinguishable for Lucy.

All Lucy could do was solacing him with words, with a little touch.

"And then Bun Bun... disappeared, and, and..."

"Everything's just dream, Lincoln. We can't imagine a day without you."

"Really?" He said like a real child.

"Yeah, with all spirits." said Lucy.

"But my family... what if they don't?"

"They always want you." she said. "Like I always need you in poems."

Gradually, the boy's sadness seemed to decrease, and the sound went more silent. Though it wasn't always sure provement for the master of hiding feelings. The white hair did not show his face. Though he was older, for now he seemed like a cute baby brother who was crying for help. Lincoln was crying with his heart, just this scene was the rarest.

Then, someboy opened the door.

"Hey Lucy, you wouldn't believe-"

It was Lynn. But to immediately realize Lincoln next to Lucy, who didn't seem to be normal. The white hair didn't even looked up at her. Lucy gestured "Shhh" at her, and Lynn had brain to realize that it was serious.

"Uh... I'll be in living room. Have a good time." And Lynn left awkwardly, closing the door.

Seeing her leave, Lucy just looked at the stars again. Shiny, she could understand why he had such a fantasy. It would be a good poem to involve universe, she actually thought. Why did Lincoln think this beautiful universe was useless?

"Lucy."

She heard him calling. Then he seemed to murmur something in the pillow.

"I can't understand. Can you please stand up?"

And the 11 year old boy finally got up again. With his eyes rather red, and salty marks on her cheek. Lucy could finally look into his eyes.

"That's a lot better."

"Why didn't you let Lynn in?" He asked.

"Uh... I thought it would be best not to disturb you."

"Don't mind me. I don't want to be a burden of anyone." He started again.

"Oh Linc... But sometimes you have to fight for your right. Everyone has right to do that." "Imagine you stole my spellbook. Then-"

"Why would I steal your spellbook?"

"Of course you won't. But there are some people like that, and like... let's suppose that I accidently stepped on your model. What would you do?"

"I should make it again."

"And for me?"

"You... should pay for that." He carefully said.

"Right, this is real you, and the ideal you. We are all like that. So please... don't sacrifice yourself."

"I know. I was just... uncertain." He spoke silently.

"And don't turn back like that ever again."

Then Lucy hugged into him. Two little children relied on each other, and finally they could change emotions again like 2 years ago.

"Looks like we had a lot of trouble." Lincoln said with relaxed voice, seeing at the stars again. "But... it will be fine as long as you are there, like the stars in the universe."

And he pet her head for the last time, and released her.

"So... you are back again, right?"

"Right. You can come anytime when you need rhyme." He looked a lot more energetic. Wiping out his tears, he stood up.

"If you want us anything, just tell us."

"No, no... I don't want anything, really." He said, trying to be casual. "Good night, Lucy!"

"Good night, my brother." She waved her hands.

And then Lincoln finally left to his room.

* * *

The next day...

The sun was almost in the middle. And the little boy was still asleep in his room, which seemed never more peaceful. The boy finally slept with a smile on his face, after like weeks of hardest study. Bun-bun was still hugged in his chest.

He barely opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly, almost making him hot. He took off the blancket, so that he could feel some better. Ah, what a good sleep.

"Had good night, sweetie?" And a familiar voice was heard. It was good, until he realized he woke up quite lately.

"Ah! mom, what time is it?!"

"Calm down, Linc. Today's Saturday." She said. Oh right, yesterday was Friday. He sighed out of relief.

"You must have been very exhausted."

"Yeah... I guess right." Lincoln said, as his stomach growled. "How long was I asleep?"

"15 hours. And it's 12 a.m. now." She said, as he slowly walked out of bed. Lincoln wasn't fully conscious still, as his brain wanted more rest. He wanted to stay in bed for a little more, but his stomach didn't let it.

"Lunch's ready. You even skipped last dinner." said Rita. "Come to kitchen when you're ready."

And his mother left. Oddly warm feelings surrounded the white haired boy, maybe because his pajamas were too long, he thought. But everything that disturbed him seemed to be gone like snow, that had been stuck inside him. As nothing bad happened, no bad dreams got, he even felt strange about this.

Anyways, Lincoln went to eat his lunch. His sisters were already waiting there. Seeing him, Lucy firstly greeted.

"Hey Lincoln." She spoke silently, but he could still hear it.

He spoke nothing, and just went to his seat. Not intended to ignore her, just he felt so awkward. Lunch was ready, and he started eating it quickly, as he skipped two meals.

"Hey Lincoln, you look... cooler today!" Lynn said a little awkwardly. He spoke nothing again.

"Gah Lynn, Lincoln is always awesome by himself." Lori said.

"What else can we say about this cutie?" added Leni.

"Guys, this is getting too obvious." But Lisa interrupted. "Brother, we geniunely apologize that we aren't talented in-"

"No. That's fine." Lincoln finally responded. "You are... always the best. Lisa you too."

And then just silence went through for a moment. Until the scientist spoke again.

"You know Lincoln... We're officially sorry for what we secretly spoke 3 weeks ago."

"Yeah... right." said all siblings except Lincoln.

"And I accept we made a huge mistake there. I now admit Ace Savvy is one of the best hobby."

"I... appreciate it." He said. "Speaking of which, there are plenty of comics I didn't read, so can someone bring me to comic book store today?"

"Me me me!" Everyone raised their hands, as if it was a competition.

"Guys, only Lori has driver license."

"Oh." and other siblings went silent.

"You don't need to neccessarily do-"

"Sure Linc, follow me after lunch."

said Lori. Lincoln seemed to concern a little bit, but Lori accepted without a doubt.

* * *

moments later, Lincoln sat on the sofa, reading his comics. As he wore full clothes for 3 weeks, he didn't feel like wearing only his underwear. It was a new experience to smell any books other than textbook. There were plenty of unread issues, bunches of things to catch up, and time to rebuild his fan's love.

As he surfed through the book peacefully, her mother's voice could be heard.

"You are really giving up? Lincoln is one of the most promising stud-"

"I said we are giving up. We have made him too much burden." Her sound could be clearly heard.

Some moments later, another man's voice could be heard.

"Now? But... if we finish this lesson we can fully prepare for the high school."

"No. Even if my son forgets everything, his life is more important. So I'm quitting."

How good was that, theoretically. Now everyone was respecting his dreams. But why he thought 'theoretically', was because he learned from all of these, look beyond.

He closed his book again, and headed to his room. Everyone seemed to respect him again, but that just seemed... with other purpose. Sure he wished he could go naive again like the past, but this was what he carved in his brain through all of this. This was fact. Reconsider everything...

He walked through the hallway with loads of thoughts like that. But then, something bumped her.

"Hey, Lincoln!"

He barely looked above, to see a brown haired girl.

"Wanna play catchball outside?" said Lynn. "Sure I wish something more extreme, but then I thought nah, you're weaker than I think. Because... you know."

Dang it Lynn. Just... how could she be normal again in a day? Does she have some secret of 'how to forget and reset your emotion'?

But he thought, he had to do something. Or it felt like his childhood would never return.

"Oh... yes I guess." He tried to be energetic.

LINE

He went outside. He had not realized that the backyard was that large before. Or he has been too out of date. Lynn then passed him baseball glove, which he also didn't think it was that large.

"Catch, Lincoln!"

He missed, and the ball almost fell on his head. It seemed that his muscles were out of date too.

"Don't worry, dude. You'll be better." She said from distance. Lincoln grabbed the ball, and threw it to her back.

After several games, Lincoln seemed to reload his happiness. Though his accuracy went up just a bit, his action became more energetic like a plant met with water.

"Right, Lincoln. What I said. Exercise make you feel way better." She said.

"Yeah, I guess right."

"Just in case, this isn't too hard for you, right?"

"No... not at all. I like this. This is actually refreshing!"

He seemed to be much brightened, at least for now. He high fived her, and returned into his house. His childhood, hopefully seemed to return gradually like this.

"Hey Lincoln!" At his house, Lana and Lola greeted him first.

"Hey twins." He welcomed them like before, cheerfully. "What do we get here?"

"We are doing tea party, wanna come?"

"Of course. And don't forget your companions." He spoke, and went along with the two little sisters. Seeing him, the older sisters just smiled.

"Aw, it's becoming much better. Thanks Lucy." said Luna. Lucy just nodded her head without a word next to her.

"Finally we have our little Linky back." added Leni. And it felt like everything has ended, having Lincoln finally back, and Lincoln got their love back.

Just for now.

* * *

After such long day, Lincoln was asleep again, with comics lying on his bed. No homeworks, no contests, there was peace. Bun-Bun's fur would be never more satisfying than this moment.

However, the boy's face still seemed down, and drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. He didn't stayed still, as if something was chasing him.

"AH!" He screamed and woke up, with anxiousness shown again. But fortunately, nobody heard it.

Or should he say, unfortunately.

"That nightmare again..."

Then he cleaned up his comics obsessively once again.

* * *

 **What does that mean? Did he fully recovered? Obviously not... Final chapter coming soon, and I'd like it before Christmas.**

 **Hint is the chapter's name. Since there's only one thing left that he's uncertain.**


	7. A Special Gift for Special Brother

**This took way too long, I know. I kinda... lost interest. I maybe come up with a few things later, but right now I got many other things I want to do.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the ending! (super cheesy warning)**

* * *

"Darn..."

He had his blancket up to his neck. He tried to sleep, but the image popped up every time he tried to close his eyes.

That dream again. Why..? He wanted to ask himself. Everything was supposed to be solved... but the dream got, worse. And the imagination seemed to be more realistic.

"Did you really believed that?" said a girl.

Lincoln just hugged bun-bun. That's what he always do when something is uncertain. Fortunately bun-bun didn't disappear this time. He felt strangely cold, so the little boy hugged it more firmly. Hoping to sleep, he tried to erase everything.

Soon eventually, the white hair managed to fall asleep. Almost had a 'tear crisis', but he made it without noticing, in other words disturbing anyone. Good boy. That was the only way he could deal with uncertainty.

Up that morning, everyone was casual as usual, with some loud sounds as expected. However, despite Lincoln went back to normal, he was still grabbing the textbook for unknown reason. But he couldn't even concentrate at the book. He just... did not feel like doing anything.

He just stared at the book, maybe waiting random sisters to break in and force him to do something. However, the door oddly remained silent.

Then, his wireless set buzzed.

"Hey Clyde."

"Hey Buddy! Long time no see. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah... I think I am." He said, but still not normal. "I... started reading Savvy again."

"That's totally good! Can I come to your house? Man, you missed a lot of issues!"

Clyde asked rather directly.

"Yeah... I think so." He stuttered. "No, I mean, that's good."

"Dude, are you nervous?"

"No... I'm fine. Thanks, thanks for that."

"It's all recovering phase. You'll get better." He replied. "Anyways, I'm going!"

But Lincoln remained silent, as if he struck dumb.

The door opened then.

"Lincoln."

"AHH!" He overreacted as if he saw Lucy.

"breakfast's ready." said the oldest sister.

"Oh, r... right." He stuttered a little. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

She would have believed that. But with his nervous eyes, she noticed something. The comics, they were lying in the trash bin, just like when the incident happened.

Lori quickly came inside the room, and closed the door.

"Tell me what's still wrong."

The boy remained silent again, again.

"I'll keep all secrets. Can you describe what's still poking you?"

"I just... don't feel like it. I don't know the reason. Just... go. I can handle it."

He said while looking down.

"Lincoln, having problem is natural. I just want you to-"

"I said I can handle it!"

He shouted, maybe in frustration. His face became immediately reddish, regretting what he just said.

"I...m sorry." He quickly apologized.

"No need to be. When do you think you'll feel like reading it?"

Lincoln hesitated. The awkward silence only flew through them-

"Hey Lincoln!"

At that time the door opened. Lincoln and Lori just looked there, seeing a black boy.

"L...Lori?" And he fainted.

"Dang it."

* * *

Not long after Clyde fainted, he woke up in familiar boy's room. Not visited for a while. Immediately, he looked for Lincoln. He was just sitting on the bed, doing nothing.

"Oh, you woke up, buddy." said Lincoln.

"I couldn't even think that she was in your room... Anyways, how are you doing these days?"

"You sounds like you're interviewing a criminal."

"Oh... sorry for that. But I'm just checking to see if my buddy's fine."

Lincoln seemed to have something to say, but rather than that he just sighed.

"I'm perfectly fine. As you can see, I'm not having any mental illness." said Lincoln, but with sarcastic tone.

And awkward silence went shortly.

"Let's light up this. Wanna play some game?" Clyde asked. "The new muscle fish has just arrived!"

"Sure. I'm interested." said Lincoln, but without even a change of accent. And the two went down to living room.

Living room was oddly silent. They played couple of games, and Clyde won perfectly. Maybe because Lincoln haven't practiced lately, but more than that he didn't even control properly.

"Dude, are you playing alright? I'm pretty sure you were way better than me." said Clyde, worrying geniunely.

"Yeah." But Lincoln always answered like he was tired of everything.

"If you're not interested... than we can do another thing. Like reading comics." The boy said. "Did you read that issue 82?"

"Not yet..."

"Great! Let's read it together." Clyde then pulled out a comic out of his bag. "Get yours."

"Too bad, I don't have it."

"You didn't buy it? That's the most viral issue out there!" Clyde shouted.

The white haired boy knew, he threw it out. But he couldn't tell it to his friend. He just minded.

"Yeah... maybe I missed it."

"Than let's read it together!" Clyde still said hopefully.

"Yeah, I will bring the snacks." And Lincoln stepped to the kitchen, unenergetic. He seemed like he had invisible flu.

Clyde liked that he was back to play, but Lincoln seemed too unmotivated. It was still not his normal form. He thought while sitting on sofa, waiting for Lincoln...

Until a finger touched his back suddenly.

"Ahh!"

He turned around. It was Lynn.

"Shh, Lincoln shouldn't notice."

"Ow, what are you doing?" Clyde talked to her silently.

"We'll explain that later. But I ask you to do one thing - distract him as much as possible!"

And Lynn back-flipped to upstairs, like ninja. Clyde didn't know what just happened, but it seemed like best to follow her words. Lincoln came, and Clyde kept him on downstairs.

"So, what are we gonna do?" said the musician.

Meanwhile all sisters were gathered in Lori's room, with Lori as leader. Then, Lisa showed up with a chart.

"Lincoln seemed to have improvement mental health, but there's still little change in dopamine level - as you can see." The little genius stated. "What means that he's not that much happier."

"Why? We did everything for him." Lucy said, as she watched everything.

"Our job is done here. He'll recover soon." said Luan. "After all, he's our sweet Linc."

However, Lori didn't seem to agree.

"No, we should do something..."

"He can make it himself."

"No, he can't!" She shouted unconsciously.

The others seemed to be a little surprised. Lori calmed down, and breathed out. The comics, she had to tell them. After a few seconds, Lori opened her mouth again.

"You all have favorite things, right?"

"Yeah."

"Absolutely."

"We don't just live all by family. We do what we want." Lori said. "That's what keeps us realy happy."

"So... that does with Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"But we let him to do it. He's free now." said Luna.

"Yes, but he can't recover all by himself. We need to help him. Because he deserves as our family."

Lori's speech continued.

"And since we could make it to be this far. we're the one who can also change this!"

She finished her speech, and slammed the shoe. Everyone applaused silently.

"But how can we do this?" Lucy asked.

"Well, he likes science fiction and space stuffs, right?"

"Right. But how?" Lynn asked.

But Lori's face looked as if she already had a plan.

"...It's nothing more than a surprise."

She said with confident smile. With it, everyone went in a quick talk.

In downstairs, it was too silent to believe that two teenage boys are there.

"Hey Lincoln, are you watching?"

Clyde asked to Lincoln in the middle of reading. Lincoln quickly moved his head to the comics as if nothing happened.

"Yeah... yeah, this is fun. I mean... he's brilliant."

But Clyde was suspicious. The white boy yawned, obviously paying little attention. His eyes were half closed from sleepiness, like he had study last night. Nonetheless, he decided to keep reading. He would worry about Lincoln, but it seemed best to let him be now.

"...And the evil ran away to other dimension."

When Clyde flipped the last page of the comic, Lincoln was asleep. The little white haired boy looked like his little brother for now.

Looking at Lincoln, he just said himself.

"Yeah... You need time, little buddy. Get enough rest."

* * *

The other day passed like a sheet of paper. Along with other sisters, Lincoln prepared his Sunday with sleepy eyes. His sisters, however, would chuckle at him as if it was his birthday. Lincoln wondered a little, but not a great deal compared to other things they have done to him.

He rushed into bedroom after breakfast, to get his sweet weekend. But seeing him closing the door, other sisters secretly gathered.

"Right, secret plan, into action." Lori murmured.

"But we have to get Lincoln somewhere else first. How?" asked Luna.

"No worries. We got Clyde." And Lori called her phone.

Not long after, a familiar voice picked up the phone.

"Hey, Lori... Heh... Speaking of that plan..." he stuttered.

"Yeah right, this is literally going to be the best present. If you get him, we'll prepare the most awesome present!"

"I agree, but I'd-"

"So, when are you guys going out?"

"Hey!" shouted Clyde.

"I got... something to ask." He said as he scratched his hair. "Can I... rather join and prepare the party? I know Lincoln very well, so that may be very... helpful."

"If that happens, who will get him out?"

asked Lori. Clyde couldn't answer, as the rest of the sisters remained silent too. They looked each other.

"Gah, no one?"

Lori just thought over and over. But then somebody popped up out of a room.

"Hello sibling units. I just got check-ups to do in Science Fiction, which is Lincoln's favorite."

They took a look at the list.

"No teleport? No anti-gravity portals? This is science fiction, dude. We can't do anything without those."

However, Lisa still started explaining like an old professor.

"Lame. These things are scientifically impossible, proven by quantum machanics. So you shouldn't add th-"

"Oh, Lisa, you go and keep Lincoln outside!" said Lori, quickly blocking Lisa's mouth.

"Yeah, we have no other choice." Luan added sarcastically.

"But, I'd like to participate in this great scientific-" The little genius said, only to be ignored by everyone.

"Problem solved! Plan on action!" Lori shouted, as the rest of the sisters went immediately.

"Ah man." Lisa was the only person sighing, in the middle of everyone cheering.

* * *

After some minutes, the white haired boy was at the middle of Gus n' Grubs. Lincoln sipped his coke next to his burger. On the opposite site, there sat Lisa Loud.

He took a bite of the burger awkwardly, and waited for the young girl. She wasn't doing anything besides writing a checklist without saying a word, and rolling her eyes occasionally.

"...So, you called me here for your psychological experiment? What is it?"

asked Lincoln.

"Come on, it's been two hours since you've veen doing nothing. Are you just watching? I've already run out of things to do.

Lisa shrugged, and put down her checklist. As if she was bored of it. She cleared her throat, and finally spoke up.

"Oh... yes. It starts now, and what you did before was just to relieve you. I don't have any side-goals."

"What do you mean side goals?"

"Like distracting... No! Let's just get into it. Number one, do you suffer from insomnia?"

She said like rapping. And the little genius quickly re-checked her list.

"Uh... no. But hey, you should tell about the purpose of this experiment first." answered Lincoln.

"The... purpose? Of course I do." She stuttered. "It's to check if you have any aftermath after that incident. That... you know."

"Oh... okay." He said normally, after one more sip of the coke.

"Speaking of which I'm still sorry about that. I failed to consider the pure effects of preserving childhood, like-"

"No-no. You don't have to be sorry about that." The white haired boy quickly answered. "Just go ahead."

"Okay... Number two: Do you have any bad dreams about it?"

Lincoln freezed for a moment. And with crawling voice, he answered "...yes."

"Alright... Then number three: do you still sometimes feel like you're failing?"

"...yes." He answered again.

"Number four: do you have regrets about not going to academy?"

"...yes." His voice got weakened over and over.

"Number five... do you think you should get out of childhood quickly?"

But then, Lincoln hit the desk loudly.

"Stop it. This is getting obvious." He said, more angrier than she has ever heard of. His eyebrows frowned, toward her.

"Hey Linc, I have to say this is pure purpose of-"

"Zip it. I know. They sent you to deal with my problematic, fragile brain that needs extra-ordinary care." He said sarcastically. As he was saying, his face became more and more reddish.

"I know I'm such an idiot. 'Oh, it's just past, so get over it and recover'? But unfortunately, I'm too weak to do it! So you might wanna trap me in a case, because I can't make it alive by myself!"

His sarcastic speech continued.

"And they'll be waiting for me with a cake. I'm not that dumb." And he finished his enraged speech. Lisa struck dumb, as if her brain couldn't compute it. She just stood there, fearing if he would do any harm.

But Lincoln just sighed deeply, and sat on the couch.

"You know, I would be really grateful if you were actually going to hang out with me.

I really like when you grab that burger with these little hands." said Lincoln. "But still, I expected too much from you..."

The white haired boy sighed once again. His voice calmed all of a sudden, and His eyebrows went down.

"...I'm sorry about what I just said. Guess I made another enemy myself." He sighed. "Stupid Lincoln, when will you live in reality..."

Lisa watched all of this, Lincoln playing all by himself. It was a shame that she could do nothing, as a genius. Mind was too difficult to solve, she thought.

She had no other choice. He outsmarted her. The little girl felt guilty for the first time, not jealous. Lisa looked down, and began to mutter.

"Yes, you're right. I was trying to distract you." She said. "I was thinking wrong. I'm dumber than you. I didn't know what you wanted."

Then she tore her checklists apart.

"Stupid, stupid. The experiment had major flaw, why didn't I know it? Problem fix, direction of the support..."

"Lis,"

"Don't worry, I'll make a perfect thing for..."

"Lisa." Then he gently put his hand on her shoulder, who was breathing roughly.

"Guess I'm still your big brother. You can't do anything without me." He said, calming her down. As the little girl sighed out deeply and started to breath normally, Lincoln started to speak.

"You don't need to support me. I just want you to treat me like everyone else."

"What does it mean 'like everyone else'?" She asked in curiosity. "My apologies. I'm not that good at abstract things since my brain didn't go through puberty-"

"Uh, no need to explain." He replied. "It means... you don't need to think me special. Of course, sometimes I need support. But like everyone else, I just want enough for my problem and dream. Not something like surprise party."

Lincoln explained, more calmly than ever. While Lisa was taking her bites, he continued to speak.

"...Though they'll expecting me in the house with surprise party. Uhh, when are we going?" asked Lincoln. Lisa checked the clock, and said to him.

"Wait another 20 minutes please."

"And by then they'll be ready?"

"No. By then _I'll_ ready." said Lisa, grabbing her small burger and smiling. Hearing this, Lincoln just grinned and sat aside.

* * *

one third hour later, the house was again in their sight, and the yard and the dog house too. The house was oddly silent, though Lincoln already knew what they're doing.

"I can't believe they're doing this just for me. It's not even my birthday."

"Think like the theory of relativity delayed your time to your birthday again." Lisa said, right besides him.

"I have to admit, they did great job managing to keep the secret from Leni." said Lincoln, but his face was still disappointed.

"But it's still old surprise party, which happens 12 times in our house annually. I can already imagine. 'Oh Lincoln, thanks for coming to our family' something like that, with a cream cake and a blueberry on top."

"Or is it? Think like you've never experienced it before."

"Okay, okay." He replied soullessly.

When they arrived at the front door, Lisa stepped aside as if she was expecting something. Lincoln sighed, and grabbed the doorknob.

Finally, he opened the door.

"Oh, what a surprise-"

But ahead of him, was something much special than what he expected.

The room was all black, with those yellow and white luminous stars shining across every side. He couldn't distinguish where he was stepping, as everything was black just like space. He felt like he was in a scene of interstellar.

Bust most importantly, down the floor, he could see a sign, saying 'mars' on red surface. Along with half poorly drawn craters, there was sofa transformed into shiny white space base.

His mouth remained open, speechless. As the white haired boy was gasping, someone with white suit apporached to him. Before Lincoln could notice, the girl put glass helmet on his white head.

"You should wear space suits in the space." said the blond haired, tall girl. And she tapped his arm. Lincoln could see who it was.

"Woah... Lori... what are these things?"

"I thought you know more than any of us." said Lynn, also entering with space suit.

And starting from her, all families appeared with white space suits, with glass helmet.

"Of course I do know. This is Mars. I mean... what are these for?" Lincoln asked, tilting his head at this new level of surprise.

"Just consider this rehearsal for your dream, bro." said Luna. "Cause you know, you can't go to Mars twice."

"And we thought this was the real way to cheer you up." said Rita.

"Yeah, we are not that dumb as you think." said Lisa, who just got in also with space suit.

"We were worried if you were fully recovered. So we prepared you with this!" said Leni. "Though, I can't understand."

"You... you think I'm recovered?"

However, Lincoln responded with rather serious tonne. Hearing this, everyone started to be worried again, as the smile went off...

"I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!" He shouted, cheerfully for the first time. He ran over to them like a child,and hugged his family, though his arm couldn't fit all of them.

"This is the best gift I've ever recieved in my life!" He smiled widely, enough to show his teeth. "You have really paid me off. Thank you, thank you!"

said Lincoln, hopping like he's on trampoline.

"No, we should thank you. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't know the problem even existed." said Lori. "Because you know, we're weird, and sometimes we don't even know."

"It's okay to be weird! I'm so thankful that you're my family. I love you guys!"

He said, still burying his head in the family.

"We love you too."

And they hugged each other again. After then, he cheerfully shouted.

"So, who's for astronaut?"

"Me!" Lisa shouted first.

"And who want to read my poem about universe?"

"Me!" shouted Lincoln. And they all began to chatter.

The Loud House went childish once again. Some dreams may seem impossible and ridiculous, and the hobbies may be like baby. But sometimes, it's not all about growing up alone. It's about staying together.


End file.
